


THE LONG FRENCH MISTAKE

by Alisuwink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mostly Gen, Reverse French Mistake (Supernatural)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisuwink/pseuds/Alisuwink
Summary: ¿A quién no le habría gustado que el capítulo de “The French Mistake” durase mucho más? Pues aquí está mi versión de esa idea y, sobretodo… ¿Y si Jared y Jensen también intercambian los puestos y estuviesen en la realidad de los Winchester? Una maldita locura, vamos.





	1. EN EL VERGEL DEL EDÉN

**Author's Note:**

> *Los personajes son una caricatura realizada con todo el cariño y respeto de mi corazón. Todo el fic es GEN y “para todos los públicos”, salvo el último capítulo (el número 7), con Destiel a saco y “explicit”. Los títulos de los capítulos son canciones de “Mamá Ladilla”. 
> 
> *The French Misatake: Lo que ha pasado hasta el inicio de mi historia (todo el capítulo hasta el minuto 26:20) es que los Winchester han sido arrojados a la realidad paralela a causa de Balthazar y están en Vancouver, han conocido a Misha pensando inicialmente que era Cass, el chófer les ha llevado a la mansión de Sam (Jared) y han descubierto que está casado con Ruby (Gen). Ella ha ido a una cena benéfica y los Winchester han comprado ingredientes para el hechizo de regreso y al día siguiente lo han probado, pero no ha funcionado. Además, ese día han tenido que actuar en el set de rodaje y les ha salido fatal, la gente ha empezado a murmurar que toman drogas y ahora mismo están de nuevo en la mansión de Jared…  
Como Balthazar les envió por la ventana justo cuando llegaba Virgil, un ángel exterminador enviado por Raphael, imagino que Virgil ha estado persiguiendo inicialmente a Jared y Jensen.

<https://alisuwink.tumblr.com/>

Madre mía, no nos está pasando esto. Esto es lo más absurdo y estúpido que nos ha pasado nunca. Más increíble que cuando nos metimos en el mundo de la tele por culpa del imbécil de Gabriel. Parpadeo mirando al techo condenadamente alto, la habitación de invitados está decorada como un palacete del año de la polca, los muebles son un daño a la vista, joder, qué recargado está todo. Pero qué cama más cómoda, he dormido como nunca. Es la puta cama más cómoda del mundo y es enorme, podría revolcarme con tres strippers y aún nos sobraría sitio. Sonrío tontamente girándome hacia un lado, ¿por qué cabrearme? Para una vez que puedo descansar como un señor… Suspiro y cierro los ojos, empieza a entrarme una maravillosa morriña, sólo son las 6 de la mañana. Vaya, quizá pueda dormir un poco más…  
  
-¡Dean, lo tengo! –dice Sam entrando en el cuarto, sin llamar ni nada.  
  
-Joder, Sammy, ¿y si me estaba haciendo una paja, qué? –digo incorporándome, en broma, para picarle. Sam pone una maravillosa cara de asco.  
  
-Gross.  
  
Sonrío de oreja a oreja, misión cumplida. Sacude la cabeza y se sienta en el borde de la cama, yo me sitúo a su lado y veo cómo teclea en el portátil que ha traído.  
  
-Ya decía yo que algo no cuadraba –comienza con su tono de friki, cuando está emocionado con algo raro que resulta que tiene una explicación más rara aún. –Porque piénsalo, estamos en una realidad donde no existe lo sobrenatural, ¿no?  
  
Pongo cara de hastío, ya te digo. Quién me iba a decir que podíamos aparecer en un set de rodaje. Estábamos a punto de pelear contra un ángel enviado por Raphael, nos caemos contra el cristal de la ventana y ¡plum!, aterrizamos en un set de rodaje.  
  
Un puto set de rodaje, tío.  
  
Y Sam y yo somos actores y estamos llenos de maquillaje hasta los calzoncillos, y todo el mundo llamándonos con esos nombres raros. Y la casa de Bobby es un decorado y toda la puta calle también, y estamos en Canadá. Aunque yo tengo una caravana muy molona (y pija) y Sam vive en esta mansión más grande que el puto Louvre.  
  
-¿Pasa algo, chicos? –dice Ruby con cara de sueño y entrando en la habitación, también sin llamar. Sam y yo la miramos, mi hermano sonríe medio babeando medio incómodo.  
  
-Gen.  
  
Sí, aquí se llama Gen, no es Ruby. Y es la mujer de mi hermano. Bueno, no de mi hermano, del actor que hace de mi hermano, no sé qué Padaleski.  
  
-Ningún problema –digo sonriendo falsamente, a ver si se va. Está muy buena pero no me la puedo pinchar y encima tenemos que fingir que somos los actores estando frente a ella.  
  
-Eh… ¿de verdad, Jared? Son las seis de la mañana –pregunta desconfiada a Sam. Él asiente como un idiota, ella frunce el ceño: –En serio, ¿qué está pasando, por qué de pronto os lleváis tan bien? ¿Y por qué te has quedado a dormir, Jensen? ¿Te has enfadado con Danneel?  
  
Levanto las cejas. ¿Danneel? Primera noticia. ¿Es que yo también tengo un bomboncito por ahí? Sam nota mi cara de sorpresa y pone los ojos en blanco. Susurra acercando su cara a la mía, reprendiéndome:  
  
-¿En serio no has investigado ni un poquito sobre los tipos a los que estamos suplantando? ¿No te has enterado que estás casado?  
  
Doy un bote en la cama:  
  
-¡Ni de coña!  
  
-Voy a llamarla –dice Ruby (Gen) señalando su móvil de última generación. –Es mi amiga, no sé cómo tienes el valor de hacerle esto, Jensen.  
  
Y se marcha. Sam y yo nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sin saber muy bien si tenemos que hacer algo al respecto o no. Él reacciona antes que yo y dice:  
  
-Como sea. Lo que te decía, que supuestamente aquí no hay magia, ¿no? Ni fantasmas ni nada.  
  
Ya te digo, vaya chasco cuando nos encontramos con Castiel y resulta que no era él, sino un actor rarito con otro nombre indescifrable.  
  
-Pero entonces, ¿cómo hemos llegado? –continúa Sam. –Algo mágico ha tenido que conectar nuestra realidad con esta, ¿no? Por un momento ha habido magia en este plano…  
  
-Eso me hace pensar… –digo rascándome la barbilla. –Si nosotros estamos en esta realidad alternativa o lo que sea, ¿los actores esos de los huevos estarán ocupando nuestro lugar allí?  
  
-Joder –dice Sam, abriendo mucho los ojos. –Espero que no.

  
-¿JENSEN? –DICE JARED CON VOZ HORRORIZADA. YO GIRO MI CARA HACIA ÉL, LE HAGO SEÑAS CON LA MANO.  
  
-AQUÍ, ESTOY AQUÍ –DIGO LO MÁS BAJITO QUE PUEDO, DETRÁS DE UN ENOMRE CUBO DE BASURA.  
  
JARED SE ACERCA Y SE OCULTA TAMBIÉN A MI LADO. ESTAMOS LOS DOS JADEANDO Y LLENOS DE MUGRE HASTA LAS CEJAS. LA SUCIEDAD DE LA ROPA NO ES FALSA, ES PORQUERÍA DE VERDAD, INCLUSO LAS MANCHAS DE SANGRE SECA DE LA CHAQUETA.  
  
-¿LO HEMOS DESPISTADO? –PREGUNTO PASÁNDOME LA MANO POR LA FRENTE, REFIRIÉNDOME AL MALDITO SER CON PODERES QUE NOS ESTABA PERSIGUIENDO.  
  
-NI PUTA IDEA –RESPONDE JARED PÁLIDO COMO LA MUERTE.  
  
-ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO –MURMURO INTENTANDO CONTROLAR MI RESPIRACIÓN PARA NO ENTRAR EN PÁNICO.  
  
-JODER –MASCULLA JARED MIRÁNDOSE LAS MANOS –Y ENCIMA SE ME ROMPE UNA UÑA. 

  
Volvemos de nuevo al set de rodaje, son las 7.30 de la mañana, nos lleva el chófer, Clif o como se llame. Ayer ya probamos a repetir el hechizo que supuestamente nos trajo aquí pero no funcionó, ahora Sam quiere verificar una cosa en el punto exacto donde aparecimos.  
  
-¡Bingo! –dice señalándome la brújula, está de pie al lado de la falsa ventana por la que cruzamos. –Mira la aguja, se ha vuelto loca.  
  
En efecto, la flecha tras el cristal da vueltas sin parar, Sam suelta un discurso sobre ciertos puntos energéticos de la Tierra o algo así. Yo le miro asintiendo pero estoy pensando que Danneel está muy buena (he buscado su imagen por internet mientras veníamos en el coche, resulta que también es actriz) y que quizá no es mala idea pasarme por mi falsa casa y saludar a mi falsa esposa.  
  
-…Así que tiene que haber una posibilidad de volver a abrir el portal aquí, lo único que tenemos que averiguar es qué mecanismo lo activa desde esta realidad. Al menos ayer ya comprobamos que la magia no es –termina mi hermano.  
  
-“Lo único”, ¿eh? ¿Qué otra puta cosa hay además de la magia?

  
-¿Y qué quieres, Dean? ¿Que nos quedemos esperando al lado de esta maldita ventana hasta que Balthazar o quien sea vuelva a activar el portal?  
  
-Yo qué sé, es que no sé por dónde coño empezar –digo levantando los brazos y encogiéndome de hombros:–A lo mejor en la casa del modelo este de los cojones encontramos alguna cosa –añado señalando mi cara.  
  
-Has visto una foto de su mujer, ¿eh? –afirma Sam levantando una ceja.  
  
-Culpable –digo girándome y andando hacia la salida.  
  
-Chicos, ¿otro día madrugando? –saluda el falso Cass entrando en el set. –Algo me decía que os encontraría aquí, ¿no habréis vuelto a consumir ácido?

El tipo lleva un gorro peruano de colorines y una sudadera más llamativa aún, la voz es unos tonos más aguda que la de Cass y sonríe un montón con un punto excéntrico. Miro al techo:  
  
-Por qué, ¿es que quieres un poco?  
  
Suelta una carcajada y murmura algo para sí, luego saca su móvil y se pone a teclear, susurrando lo que va escribiendo:  
  
-Oficialmente parte del equipo, J² me han ofrecido el ingrediente secreto de su desayuno…  
  
Sam y yo le pasamos de largo y nos disponemos a salir antes de que llegue más gente, otro día como el de ayer, no, por favor. Actuar es la cosa más condenadamente difícil de este planeta, ya nos dimos cuenta de que no vale sólo con decir las frases y ponerse encima de las marcas del suelo. Pero está claro que yo lo hago mejor que Sam, al menos yo no miraba a la cámara (eso lo sabe todo el mundo) y no muevo tanto los brazos, hay que ser natural. Creo que unos días más y lo clavo, se me da genial poner cara de tío duro, eso seguro que lo estaba haciendo bien. Dean es así, cara de tío duro y voz grave, a lo Clint Eastwood. Pero Sam, ¿qué puedo decir? Cara de pánfilo y aburrido como una biblia, no sé por qué él aparece antes en los créditos.  
De pronto a mi hermano le suena el móvil (no el suyo sino el de su falso yo) y se pone a hablar por teléfono:  
  
-Eh… Hola, Gen. No, no pasa nad… Eh… –yo le miro levantando las cejas, preguntando con los ojos por qué cojones ha contestado, él se encoje de hombros y mueve los labios sin sonido “es mi mujer”, yo pongo los ojos en blanco y Sam sigue hablando: –Oh, ¿en serio? Oh, vaya… Yo también te quiero. Chao.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, se le ha olvidado decirte que lleves el pan? –pregunto cínico.  
  
-Tienes un problema. Tu mujer se ha ido de casa.

Genial, con la mala suerte que tengo últimamente era de esperar que la increíble tía casada con el gilipollas de Ackles se haya largado. Al parecer porque pasé la noche en casa de no-Sam y no la avisé ni nada. Ni siquiera puedo divertirme un rato en esta mierda de realidad. Al menos nos hemos escaqueado del estudio, ahora estamos sentados a una mesa de madera en un parque de Vancouver. Mi hermano teclea en el portátil y el chófer nos espera aparcado en la entrada del parque, me siento como si tuviésemos una niñera.  
Se acercan dos adolescentes, tímidas:  
  
-Mmm… sois… sois de “Supernatural”, ¿no? La serie.  
  
-Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles –murmura la otra bajito, casi sin mirarnos a los ojos.  
  
Cruzo una mirada con Sam, luego vuelvo a las chicas. Sonrío intentando que no se note mi aburrimiento, levanto una ceja y digo:  
  
-¿Autógrafos?  
  
Y ellas se ponen a gritar como locas, un chillido agudo, y a dar saltitos cogidas de las manos. La gente que pasea en el parque se nos queda mirando. Las niñas comienzan a decir a voz en grito:  
  
-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Jared y Jensen, oh my God! ¡Son de verdad, oh my God!  
  
Y se empieza a acercar más gente, señalándonos, cada vez más rápido y con ojos ansiosos. Sam y yo vemos la avalancha venir, nos miramos y salimos corriendo, sálvese quien pueda. Miro hacia mi espalda y veo a la gente correr detrás como putos zombis, no me jodas. Sam también vuelve la cabeza y me grita:  
  
-¡Joder, que no nos cojan! –con tono acojonado.  
  
Yo también, yo también estoy que se me sale el corazón del pecho.

  
-NO ES REAL, NO ES REAL, ESTO NO ES REAL… –DIGO ABRAZÁNDOME LOS HOMBROS, SENTADO EN UNA ESQUINA DEL ALMACÉN ABANDONADO DONDE HEMOS PASADO LA NOCHE.  
  
-JENSEN, SE HA IDO. CREO QUE PODEMOS SALIR –DICE JARED ATISBANDO POR UNA VENTANA.  
  
-NO TOMO DROGAS, DE VERDAD. NOS HAN PUESTO ALGO EN EL VASO, O ES UNA BROMA…  
  
-NO SÉ QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO PERO ESTO ES REAL –DICE MI COMPAÑERO AGACHÁNDOSE FRENTE A MÍ. ME MUESTRA SU MANO DERECHA: –MIRA, SE ME HA ROTO UNA UÑA.  
  
-¿QUÉ IMPORTARÁ TU UÑA, JARED? ¡ESTAMOS DENTRO DE UNA MALDITA PESADILLA!  
  
-¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA? ¡YO ME HE PERDIDO LA CENA BENÉFICA PARA LA QUE TANTO ME COSTÓ SACAR UN HUECO!

-¿POR QUÉ TE PONES A HABLAR AHORA DE LA BENEFICENCIA DE LAS NARICES? ¡NOS PERSIGUE UN PSICÓPATA CON PODERES!  
  
-¡PORQUE ES LA ÚNICA MANERA DE NO PERDER LA JODIDA CABEZA!  
  
-CHICOS.  
  
NOS GIRAMOS AL OÍR LA VOZ, DE PRONTO HAY UNA PERSONA MÁS DENTRO DEL ALMACÉN, CON LAS MANOS EN LOS BOLSILLOS DE LA GABARDINA.  
  
-¡MISHA! –GRITAMOS JARED Y YO AL UNÍSONO.  
  
-CASTIEL –RESPONDE ÉL CON TONO PLANO.

  
-Eh, bombón. ¿Te busca la poli o qué? –dice la camarera del bar llamándome la atención.  
  
Para dar esquinazo a los fans, Sammy y yo nos hemos tenido que separar y yo he robado una gorra y unas gafas de un puesto. Me he metido aquí y con las lentes tintadas parezco el gilipollas más grande sobre la faz de la Tierra, ¿quién coño lleva gafas de sol dentro de un bar? Hay que joderse.  
  
-Me acaban de operar, seis dioptrías nada menos–digo echando rápidas ojeadas tras mi hombro, nadie parece querer echárseme encima.  
  
-Oh, perdona. Me parecía de gilipollas, ya sabes, las gafas.  
  
-Ya –digo encogiéndome de hombros. Tiene un escote que da gusto verlo (también es guapa), me van a venir muy bien las gafas.  
  
Me sirve la cerveza y se pone a colocar unas cosas, yo intento relajarme y levanto las gafas para frotarme los ojos.  
  
-Ey, espera un momento –dice la camarera señalándome. Oh, no, me oculto tras los cristales de nuevo. –¿Dónde he visto tu cara?  
  
-Soy repartidor de correo, te habré traído una carta o algo.  
  
-No, no –dice agarrando las varillas de las gafas con las dos manos y sacándomelas de la cara, en un gesto muy atrevido. –De la tele, ¿no? Sales en la tele –se muerde el labio traviesamente, madre mía, esto tengo que aprovecharlo.  
  
-Puede –digo susurrando, pasando mi vista de sus ojos a sus labios.  
  
Ella se echa para atrás, he captado totalmente su atención y por su expresión veo que acabo de ganar cien puntos de golpe. Toma ya, gracias, míster Ackles.  
  
-Sales en una serie que ve mi hermana, déjame pensar… –se muerde una uña y yo me humedezco los labios con la lengua. –“Antinatural” o algo así.  
  
-“Supernatural” –corrijo poniendo tono de interesante.  
  
-¡Sí, qué bueno! Vaya, mi hermana está coladita por ti –dice echándome una mirada de arriba abajo, desnudándome mentalmente.

Doy un trago deliberado a la cerveza sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, dejo el botellín con suavidad en la tabla y acaricio con un dedo el vidrio goteante, entrecerrando levemente los ojos. Ella apoya los codos en la barra, frente a mí, creando un espacio para los dos.  
  
-Debe de ser genial trabajar en la tele… –susurra sensual. –Será difícil, ¿no? Tener que hacer de un tipo gay con lo duro que pareces.  
  
Parpadeo.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Lo de tu personaje y el de la gabardina.  
  
Me echo hacia atrás, indignado y descolocado:  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién coño lo dice?  
  
-Mi hermana. Y la gente. Creía que la serie iba de eso, una telenovela romántica con fantasmas.  
  
-No estoy liado con Cass –replico poniéndome en pie, cogiendo las gafas de la mesa.  
  
-Ya –dice ella frunciendo el ceño sin entender nada.  
  
Pongo el dinero sobre la barra y me giro, dispuesto a salir del establecimiento a grandes y contundentes zancadas. 

  
-¡Sam, tenemos que irnos de esta mierda de realidad! –digo entrando en la mansión de Padaleski o Padalecki o como coño sea.  
  
Me encuentro en hall a Ruby (Gen) y a otra preciosidad hablando de pie, se giran nada más me oyen. Anda, la ostia, si es mi mujer. Bueno, la mujer del playboy este.  
  
-¡Jen, cariño! –y se me echa a los brazos con dramatismo, yo la estrecho intentando parecer natural, poniendo cara de “what the fuck?” a no-Ruby.  
  
No-Ruby levanta las cejas y apoya los puños en las caderas. La maravillosa mujer que me acaba de abrazar se echa un poco hacia atrás para mirarme y pone morritos:  
  
-Quizá he sido un poco drástica, lo siento, amor.  
  
Se me forma una sonrisa enorme que no puedo evitar:  
  
-No es nada.  
  
-No seas tan bueno, me he pasado. No debería haberme ido de casa –se aleja y apoya su bolso en una mesita, la falsa Ruby le da un apretón en el hombro y sale a la calle, dejándonos solos. Mi no-esposa continúa: –Ha sido una reacción exagerada. Pero con todo lo que estamos pasando… Las cosas están un poco tensas entre nosotros, ¿no?  
  
Muevo la cabeza a un lado y a otro, levanto una ceja:  
  
-Se me ocurren un par de cosas para descargar toda la mierda.  
  
-Estoy deseando verlas –dice andando muy sexy hacia mí, madre mía. Está mucho más buena en persona que en las fotos y más que la camarera por descontado.

Se me cuelga del cuello y le abrazo la cintura, estamos con las caderas pegadas y yo estoy _muy contento_ de verla.  
  
-Wow, Jen, no sé qué tienes hoy que…  
  
-… Que te voy a comer viva –termino en un susurro, justo antes de que nuestros labios se unan en un beso electrizante.  
  
-¿Qué tal en el estudio? –murmura cuando separa su boca de la mía, a dos centímetros de mí.  
  
-No he ido –ronroneo volviendo a pegar mi lengua a la suya.  
  
-Mmm ¿cómo?  
  
-Día libre –musito esperando zanjar la conversación, creo que casi no me está llegando sangre al cerebro.  
  
Me echo de nuevo sobre sus labios pero me quedo sujetando al aire porque ella ha ido hacia su bolso.  
  
-Espera, las llamadas –dice sacando su móvil: –Tengo seis llamadas de un número desconocido. Mierda, ya saben que no cojo números ocultos, no sé por qué me llaman de la centralita. ¿Son del estudio, Jen? ¿Me han llamado para preguntar por qué no has ido a trabajar?  
  
Me rasco la cabeza, joder, creo que todo se va a ir a la mierda.  
  
-Eh… Vale, necesitaba… ¿un día libre? Por el estrés. Tengo mucho estrés. Ejem. Ya lo sabes… –levanto las cejas, esperanzado –¿…no?  
  
Ella suspira y vuelve a acercarse. Me pone una mano en la mejilla, muy tierna de pronto:  
  
-Claro, cariño. Sé lo mal que lo has pasado con todo lo de la nueva temporada.  
  
-Muy mal –repito poniendo ojos de cordero.  
  
-Con lo de que no te cogieran para hacer de Capitán América… –dice abrazándome, yo frunzo el ceño al máximo –Chris Evans no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.  
  
Levanto una ceja y murmuro un “ajá” sobre su hombro, shockeado.  
  
-Y luego dijiste que no a Hawkeye por todo el rodaje de Supernatural, y resulta que la temporada seis está yendo mucho peor de lo que esperabais…  
  
-Mucho peor –balbuceo intentando ignorar la grima que me da mi no-yo.  
  
-Y también están todas esas cartas de los fans, y lo de internet… –se aparta un poco y me mira a los ojos.  
  
-Lo de internet –repito como un estúpido, he perdido totalmente el control de la situación.  
  
-El subtexto entre Dean y Castiel.  
  
-Subtexto… ¿qué subtexto? –casi tartamudeo.  
  
-Todas las peticiones de los fans para que lo hagan canon. Con la presión que hubo el último año en internet, las fotos…  
  
-¿Fotos? – ya sólo puedo repetir lo que me dice como un loro.  
  
-Las fotos manipuladas entre los dos personajes –afirma frunciendo un poco el ceño, extrañada por mi bloqueo mental. –Estábamos hartos de recibirlas. Y luego Misha metiendo cizaña en las redes sociales, ya sabes.  
  
Muevo la boca pero no sale ningún sonido, no soy capaz de hablar. Ella sigue:  
  
-Misha es un amor, pero estoy segura de que lo hace para captar la atención. No quiere que le echen de la producción, ya sabes, todos los secundarios mueren. Se ha ganado al fandom apoyando lo de Cass y Dean. –Se aleja más de mí y se pone a teclear en el móvil: –Tienes que leer lo último que ha publicado en twitter.  
  
Me paso una mano por la cara. Calma, Dean, calma.  
  
-Claro que a “Supernatural” le viene genial, ahora tiene el apoyo de muchas asociaciones LGTBI. ¿Te has parado a pensar que la relación de Dean y Cass a veces eclipsa a la de Sam y Dean? Pero los de producción no se atreven a meterlo en el show. Bueno, ya has dicho que a ti te daría igual, además seguís con todo el juego en las convenciones, quedáis monísimos.  
  
Aprieto la mandíbula. Voy a pegarle un puñetazo al Misha ese y luego a mí mismo, si es que puedo. Al menos me voy a pinchar las ruedas de mi coche favorito o algo así, eso seguro.  
  
-Oh, pero qué… –dice horrorizada mirando el móvil.  
  
¿Qué, qué coño pasa? ¿Qué ha salido en internet? Dios mío, internet es el demonio.  
  
Me da una bofetada, mi cerebro termina por hacerse papilla. La miro boquiabierto y me enseña la pantalla del jodido cacharro, hay varias fotos mías tonteando con la camarera del bar ¡de hace sólo quince minutos!  
  
-No me lo puedo creer –farfullo.  
  
-¡Yo tampoco! –grita ella. –¡Y yo aquí como una tonta pidiéndote perdón! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, Jensen, de verdad. Qué bajo has caído.  
  
Coge su bolso y me sobrepasa para abandonar la mansión con un hermoso portazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lo de Jensen Ackles con los personajes del Capitán América y Hawkeye es cierto. Por mi búsqueda de información no me queda claro si en la época en que se estaba rodando el capítulo de “The French Mistake” ya estaba casado con Danneel, pero si no era así su boda debió de ser al poco tiempo.  



	2. ¿EN QUÉ PUEDO AYUDAR?

-Dime que has encontrado algo –digo entrando en el despacho de no-Sam, su salita de descanso o lo que coño sea su uso.

Ahí está mi hermano sonriendo con la vista clavada en la enorme pantalla, sólo un segundo porque en cuanto me ve se pone rígido y clickea el ratón, me mira apretando la mandíbula y contesta:

-No tengo nada concreto aún.

-Joder, Sammy, tenemos que irnos de aquí. Esta realidad es una mierda, la gente está de la olla.

-Qué quieres, sólo yo estoy investigando –replica él con tono resentido. –Ahí hay un portátil esperándote, o si no, tienes internet en el móvil.

-Ostia, no me hables de internet. Creo que nunca más voy a abrir una página porno con la inocencia con la que lo hacía antes.

Sam sube los ojos al techo y gira la pantalla hacia mí:

-¿Lo dices por esto?

Un montón de terribles fotos con mi cara y la de Cass se me clavan en la retina:

-¡Joder, quita eso!

Sam comienza a reír a carcajadas, yo me estoy tapando la cara con el brazo como si un dios nórdico fuese a salir de la pantalla y a arrancarme la cabeza.

-Coño, no te rías, son montajes fotográficos –suelto cabreado y horrorizado, intentando calmarme.

-Esto no –dice él mirando de nuevo la pantalla, que ha llevado a su sitio. –Es un gif y le estás dando una palmada en el culo.

-¡Yo nunca he hecho eso! –contesto acercándome con los puños apretados.

-Tú, no. El falso tú.

-Gross –mascullo entrecerrando los ojos como si eso me protegiera de la puta imagen en loop de mi no-mano en el no-culo del no-Cass. Aparto la vista y digo: –Acaba de crearse un nuevo trauma en mi sucia mente. Dios, necesito ver hentai, tengo que equilibrar esto.

-¡No en mi casa! –dice Sam abrazando la pantalla del ordenador, protegiéndolo.

-No es tu casa, es la casa del Padaleski de los cojones.

-Padalecki, Dean. Con “c”, te lo he dicho ya tres veces.

-¿Qué coño importa? Y ahora me dirás que te has preocupado de llamar al estudio porque no ibas a trabajar.

Arruga los labios y levanta las cejas, mirando hacia un lado:

-Sí, me han dado una baja laboral.

-¿Qué?

-He llamado a mi médico personal. He dicho que tenía estrés y me ha dado la baja.

-Por Dios, Sammy, todo esto te está afectando. No es tu trabajo, qué más da que te den una baja.

-Dean, no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí…

-iEl menos posible!

-Pues ayúdame en vez de largarte con la camarera del Lenny’s.

-¿O sea que has estado mirando fotos mías en internet?

-No ha sido adrede, a nada que tecleas en Google sale.

-Joder, vale –digo cogiendo el portátil y dejándome caer en un enorme sillón. –Cuanto antes terminemos con esta mierda, mejor.

ABRO LOS OJOS Y DOY UN BOTE PORQUE ENCUENTRO A MISHA SENTADO EN UNA SILLA, MIRÁNDOME FIJAMENTE.

-¿PASA ALGO? –DIGO FROTÁNDOME LOS OJOS, INTENTANDO QUE NO SE NOTE MI CARA DE SUSTO.

-DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERES ÉL –MURMURA PARA SÍ, LADEANDO UN POCO LA CABEZA.

-JENSEN, NO HABÍA BRÓCOLI –DICE JARED SENTADO A LA MESITA DE LA HABITACIÓN DEL GRASIENTO MOTEL. LEVANTA EL PLATO QUE ESTÁ COMIENDO, SON VERDURAS PRECOCINADAS, A SABER CUÁNTOS CONSERVANTES TIENEN.

VUELVO MI ATENCIÓN A MISHA, BUENO, A CASTIEL (¿EN SERIO, CASTIEL?), SENTÁNDOME EN LA CAMA. EL ÁNGEL (NO PUEDE SER, ES UNA ALUCINACIÓN) SE ECHA HACIA ATRÁS EN LA SILLA, SIGUE MIRÁNDOME. ¿QUÉ LE PASA? BUF, SERÁ LO QUE PONE EN EL GUIÓN. LO DE LA MIRADA PENETRANTE. RECUERDO UNO DE SUS DIÁLOGOS: “DEAN Y YO COMPARTIMOS UN LAZO MÁS PROFUNDO”, PRECISAMENTE SALE EN ESTA TEMPORADA.

MADRE MÍA, NO. UN ÁNGEL PSICÓPATA (EN ESTA SERIE TODOS SON PSICÓPATAS EN EL FONDO) OBSESIONADO CONMIGO. AY, DIOS. QUE NO SE TE NOTE, JENSEN, NO LE HAGAS ENFADAR. NO QUIERES A UN LOCO INMORTAL EN TU CONTRA.

-PUEDO LEER TU MENTE –DICE MISH… CASTIEL SUAVEMENTE, ENTRECERRANDO LOS OJOS.

AY, MAMÁ.

-¿VAS A VENIR A COMER O QUÉ? –PREGUNTA JARED SACÁNDOME DEL APURO.

YO SALGO DE LA CAMA COMO UN RAYO Y ME SIENTO A LA MESA, ECHANDO RÁPIDAS MIRADAS DE DESCONFIANZA AL ÁNGEL, (¿POR QUÉ SIGUE MIRÁNDOME?). SIEMPRE ME PARECIÓ ABSURDO QUE SAM Y DEAN DURMIERAN CON LA ROPA PUESTA, MUCHAS VECES SE LEVANTAN DEL COLCHÓN Y SÓLO LES FALTA PONERSE LAS BOTAS, PENSABA QUE ERA PORQUE LOS GUIONISTAS CADA VEZ ERAN MÁS MALOS. VALE, AHORA SÉ POR QUÉ, MENOS MAL QUE HE SEGUIDO SU COSTUMBRE.

ECHO LAS VERDURAS MÁS INSANAS DEL MUNDO EN UN PLATO MÁS VIEJO QUE LA TORRE DE PISA, ARRUGO UN POCO LA NARIZ Y MIRO A JARED, SENTADO ENFRENTE. ÉL SE ENCOJE DE HOMBROS:

-ES LO ÚNICO QUE HEMOS PODIDO COMPRAR CON LA MISERIA QUE HABÍA EN LA TARJETA DE MI CARTERA. ESTA GENTE VIVE AL BORDE DE LA POBREZA.

-Y DE UN CÁNCER CON TANTO QUÍMICO.

-YA, NO SÉ QUÉ VOY A HACER. NECESITO MIS BATIDOS PARA MANTENER ESTOS MÚSCULOS.

NECESITAS MÁS QUE ESO PARA MANTENER TODO TU EGO, PIENSO LEVANTANDO LAS CEJAS. A VER CUÁNTO TARDA EN SOLTAR QUE SU NOMBRE APARECE EL PRIMERO EN LOS CRÉDITOS.

-¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER CON ÉL? –DIGO SUSURRANDO, REFIRIÉNDOME A CASTIEL.

-NO TE ESFUERCES EN HABLAR BAJO –DICE JARED SUSURRANDO TAMBIÉN. –SEGÚN LOS GUIONISTAS, TIENE SÚPER OÍDO.

-¿NOS HABREMOS METIDO EN LA SERIE? –ELUCUBRO DANDO UN BOCADO A LAS FALSAS VERDURAS CON SABOR A NADA.

-NO, ESTO ES UNA REALIDAD TAN TANGIBLE COMO LA VUESTRA –CONTESTA EL SER QUE MÁS MIEDO ME DA EN ESTE MUNDO. –QUE EN VUESTRO PLANO COINCIDA CON UNA HISTORIA DE FICCIÓN NO ES MÁS QUE UNA MUESTRA DEL INAGOTABLE SENTIDO DEL HUMOR CÓSMICO.

-PERO SI NO HUBIÉSEMOS SIDO LOS ACTORES QUE HACEN DE SAM Y DEAN, AHORA MISMO NO ESTARÍAMOS AQUÍ, ¿VERDAD? –AÑADE JARED SOSTENIÉNDOLE LA MIRADA.

-MIERDA, TENÍA QUE HABERME HECHO FISIOTERAPEUTA, QUIÉN ME MANDÓ IRME A LOS ÁNGELES –MASCULLO.

-NO HABRÍAS CONOCIDO A DANNEEL –REPLICA JARED LEVANTANDO LAS CEJAS, ¿ESTÁ INTENTADO SER SIMPÁTICO? UY, ALGO QUIERE.

-DANNEEL… –MURMURO RECORDANDO SUS OJOS, NOS ACABAMOS DE CASAR Y YA TENEMOS PROBLEMAS.

-¿QUÉ PROBLEMAS? –PREGUNTA CASTIEL SENTÁNDOSE A LA MESA, JARED FRUNCE EL CEÑO PORQUE NO SE HA ENTROMETIDO EN MI CABEZA.

MIRO INTERMITENTEMENTE A UNO Y A OTRO. UN SER DE OTRO PLANO QUE PROBABLEMENTE SEA UNA ALUCINACIÓN, Y MI COMPAÑERO DE REPARTO CON EL QUE CASI NO HABLO PORQUE NO NOS AGUANTAMOS.

-ES POR ESTRÉS, ESO DICE EL MÉDICO –CONTESTO INTENTANDO ZANJAR EL TEMA.

-BIENVENIDO A LA TIERRA, YO TAMBIÉN LO TENGO DIAGNOSTICADO –SUELTA JARED CON TONO ALTIVO, COMO SIEMPRE QUERIENDO QUEDAR ENCIMA.

-PUES VALE, NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE TI –RESPONDO CON RETINTÍN.

-AH, ES POR LO DEL CAPITÁN AMÉRICA, ¿NO? SUPÉRALO DE UNA VEZ, AUNQUE SI AL MENOS HUBIERAS DICHO QUE SÍ A HAWKEYE, AHORA SERÍAS UNA ESTRELLA INTERNACIONAL.

-YA ESTÁ BIEN, ¿QUÉ ES ESTO, EL TERCER GRADO? IDOS A TOMAR POR CULO –ESCUPO LEVANTÁNDOME Y COGIENDO LA CHAQUETA MUGRIENTA DE DEAN, DISPUESTO A SALIR A LA CALLE.

-NO ES BUENA IDEA QUE SALGÁIS SOLOS… –ESCUCHO DECIR A CASTIEL MIENTRAS DOY UN PORTAZO.

UNA COSA BUENA TIENE SER DEAN WINCHESTER, NADIE TE SEÑALA NI TE ATOSIGA POR LA CALLE, ES UN PERFECTO DON NADIE. QUÉ TRANQUILIDAD, CON LO TÍMIDO QUE SOY EN EL FONDO. ODIO QUE GENTE EXTRAÑA ME HABLE EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE. SOY ACTOR, TENGO UN HORARIO DE TRABAJO, Y ES CUANDO ESTOY TRAS LA CÁMARA O SUBIDO A UN ESCENARIO.

ME RASCO LA PARTE BAJA DEL CUELLO, A LA ESPALDA. CREO QUE LA CAMISETA TIENE LA ETIQUETA ROTA Y ME ESTÁ PROVOCANDO UN ECCEMA. ESTA GENTE TIENE LA ROPA QUE DA ASCO Y NO TENEMOS MUDA LIMPIA. COMO SALIMOS CORRIENDO PORQUE NOS PERSEGUÍA EL EXTRA QUE QUERÍA MATARNOS, TERMINAMOS ESCONDIDOS EN EL MOTEL Y SÓLO LLEVAMOS LO PUESTO. Y ESO FUE HACE DOS DÍAS. NADIE SE PREGUNTA ESE TIPO DE COSAS CUANDO VE UNA SERIE, SI LOS PERSONAJES SE CAMBIAN LOS CALZONCILLOS O NO. MENUDA PORQUERÍA DESCUBRIR QUE NO. POR NO HABLAR DEL OLOR, POR ALGO EXISTE LA IMAGEN 3D PERO NO EL OLOR 3D. ¿HAY GENTE TAN ROÑOSA EN LA VIDA REAL?

SACO UNA DE LAS TARJETAS DE DEAN, VOY A METERME EN UNA TIENDA Y COMPRAR AL MENOS UN PAR DE BOXERS Y UNA CAMISETA, NO HACE FALTA QUE SEAN CALVIN KLEIN O SAXX, ALGO PARA IR TIRANDO ESTÁ BIEN. ¿QUÉ PUEDEN VALER UNOS CALZONCILLOS QUE NO SEAN DE MARCA? NO TENGO NI IDEA, ¿TRES DÓLARES? 

ANTES DE QUE ME META EN LA TIENDA SUENA EL MÓVIL, LO DESCUELGO POR PURA INERCIA SIN DARME CUENTA QUE NO ES EL MÍO.

-¿SÍ?

-DEAN.

HAGO UN SILENCIO, MALDICIÓN, NO TENÍA QUE HABERLO COGIDO.

-¿SÍ? –REPITO CON TONO INSEGURO.

-SOY YO, JODY –ME SUENA LA VOZ PERO AHORA NO CAIGO, LA MUJER CONTINÚA: –JODY MILLS. –ME SUENA EL NOMBRE PERO ESTOY EN LAS MISMAS, SI TUVIERA QUE ACORDARME DE TODOS LOS SECUNDARIOS QUE PASAN POR EL SHOW… 

-AHEM.

-TENGO UN CASO PARA VOSOT…

-OH, OSTIA JODER, LO SIENTO, ME PILLAS OCUPADÍSIMO, COÑO PERDÓN –DIGO NERVIOSÍSIMO Y ASUSTADO METIENDO LA MAYOR CANTIDAD DE PALABROTAS POSIBLE.

-¡ESPER..!

CUELGO Y ME METO EN LA TIENDA. DESCUBRO QUE NO, QUE UNOS CALZONCILLOS CUALQUIERA VALEN MÁS DE TRES DÓLARES Y QUE EN LA CUENTA DE DEAN WINCHESTER HAY NÚMEROS NEGATIVOS. CON LA CALDERILLA QUE REÚNO REBUSCANDO EN LA CARTERA, LA CHAQUETA Y LOS VAQUEROS CONSIGO COMPRAR UN BOXER NEGRO DE ALGODÓN, YA SABÍA YO QUE DEAN TENDRÍA EL DINERO REPARTIDO POR CUALQUIER PARTE, ME HE SORPENDIDO DE NO ENCONTRAR MONEDAS EN LAS BOTAS.

VUELVE A SONAR EL MÓVIL PERO LO IGNORO, ASÍ HASTA CUATRO VECES. NO VA A DEJAR DE LLAMARME Y AÚN ME QUEDA MUCHA BATERÍA, PODRÍA PONERLO EN SILENCIO PERO ME ENERVA VER TODAS LAS LLAMADAS PERDIDAS. ODIO LA SENSACIÓN DE TENER COSAS PENDIENTES. OTRA LLAMADA MÁS, MIERDA, LOS AVISOS SE VAN ACUMULANDO Y LA LUCECITA NO DEJA DE PARPADEAR. RESISTE, JENSEN, NO ES TU REALIDAD, NO SON TUS OBLIGACIONES. NO MIRES LA LUCECITA. 

SUENA OTRA VEZ LA MELODÍA DEL TELÉFONO Y DESCUELGO, TOTALMENTE OBSESIONADO PENSANDO QUE NADA MÁS COLGAR VOY A BORRAR LOS AVISOS.

-DEAN, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS..?

-NADA, PERDONA, DIME –CARRASPEO, UY, CASI SE ME OLVIDA: –OSTIA.

-ESTÁS RARO…

-PARA NADA.

-VAAALE. COMO TE DECÍA, TENGO UN CASO.

-SÍ, VENGA, JODER. ESCÚPELO.

HAY UN SILENCIO, LUEGO LA MUJER SE ENFADA:

-¿QUÉ NARICES TE PASA? ¿TE HAS LEVANTADO CON EL PIE IZQUIERDO?

UPS, QUIZÁ ME ESTOY PASANDO.

-LO SIENTO, LLEVO UN DÍA… –VOY A DECIR “DE MIERDA”, PERO YA NO ME ATREVO Y LO CAMBIO: –… FASTIDIOSO.

-¿“FASTIDIOSO”? DEAN, ¿TIENES FIEBRE?

JODER, ¿EN QUÉ QUEDAMOS? MIERDA, YO SOY ACTOR, NO GUIONISTA.

-POR DIOS, DIME DE QUÉ SE TRATA Y ACABEMOS CON ESTO –SUPLICO.

-VALE, COMO SEA. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁIS AHORA?

-EN MONROE, SOUTH DAKOTA.

-¿EN SERIO?

-¿QUÉ PASA?

-NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, ES AHÍ. EL CASO ES AHÍ.

NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, MI PRIMERA EXCUSA ERA QUE ESTÁBAMOS MUY LEJOS Y TENÍAMOS EL COCHE AVERIADO.

-ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO.

-NO, ¿POR QUÉ IBA A BROMEAR CON ESTO? –HACE UNA PAUSA Y AÑADE: –¿ “TOMANDO EL PELO”, DEAN?

MIRO AL CIELO, DESESPERADO: MALDITOS GUIONSITAS Y MALDITO PERSONAJE ESTEREOTÍPICO.

-HAGAMOS UNA COSA, TÚ HABLAS Y YO ESCUCHO, ¿EH? –AÑADO INTENTANDO SONAR NATURAL.

-VAAALE. COMO DECÍA, ES UN FANTASMA VENGATIVO. LA BUENA NOTICIA ES QUE YA HE HECHO CASI TODO EL TRABAJO, ME ESTABA ENCARGANDO DEL CASO PERO HE TENIDO UNA MALA CAÍDA Y ME HE ROTO EL FÉMUR. AHORA MISMO ESTOY EN URGENCIAS.

-AHEM –MASCULLO PARA INDICAR QUE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO.

-EL CUERPO DEL FANTASMA ESTÁ ENTERRADO EN EL CEMENTERIO VIEJO DE MONROE, A LAS AFUERAS.

-AHEM.

-SÓLO QUEDA QUEMARLO.

HAY UN SILENCIO DONDE ME QUEDO LÍVIDO Y ABRO LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS. COMO ELLA NO ESCUCHA MI “AHEM”, PREGUNTA:

-¿SIGUES AHÍ?

SUSPIRO:

-AHEM.

-PUES ESO, DEAN. SÓLO HAY QUE QUEMAR EL CUERPO –ME PASO UNA MANO POR LA BOCA, ¿HA DICHO “SÓLO”? ELLA SIGUE: –HAY QUE OCUPARSE DE ESTO CUANTO ANTES, UNA CHICA PUEDE MORIR ESTA NOCHE.

-¿SEGURO QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ, EN MONROE? ¿SOUTH DAKOTA? ¿NO SERÁ OTRO MONROE, EN LA COSTA OESTE O ALGO?

-¿ME ESTÁS VACILANDO?

-NOP.

-PUES TOMA NOTA QUE TE DIGO EL NOMBRE DE LA TUMBA.

SACO UN BOLÍGRAFO DE LA CHAQUETA, TIENE UN CHICLE PEGADO (¡POR DIOS!), TIRO LA BOLA RENEGRIDA Y ESCRIBO EL NOMBRE QUE ME DICE EN EL DORSO DE MI MANO. 

Y DE PRONTO ME VIENE A LA CABEZA:

-¡KIM RHODES!

-¿QUÉ? –DICE ELLA.

-KIM RHODES, ERES KIM RHODES.

HAY UN SILENCIO, PARPADEO.

-DEAN, LO QUE SEA QUE TE HAYAS TOMADO, DÉJALO. BASTANTE TIENES CON EL ALCOHOL –Y CUELGA.

-¿CÓMO QUE UN CASO? –REPITE JARED POR CUARTA VEZ.

ESTAMOS SOLOS PORQUE CASTIEL HA SALIDO A BUSCARME Y, OBVIAMENTE, NO LO HA CONSEGUIDO. ME ESTOY PASEANDO DE UN LADO A OTRO POR LA HABITACIÓN DEL MOTEL, INTENTANDO CONVENCERME DE QUE NO ES PARA TANTO:

-LO QUE TE HE DICHO.

-PE… PERO… ¿QUEMAR UN CADÁVER?

-AJÁ.

-¿CAVAR EN UNA TUMBA?

-AHEM.

-¿DE NOCHE?

-QUE SÍ, JARED. LO QUE HEMOS HECHO MIL VECES.

-NO, PERDONA, NO LO HEMOS HECHO. SAM Y DEAN LO HAN HECHO.

-TOTAL, ES LO MISMO.

-NO ES LO MISMO, LA PARTE JODIDA ES PRECISAMENTE LA DE LA ELIPSIS. NOSOTROS EMPEZAMOS A CAVAR Y LUEGO VOLVEMOS A SALIR Y ESTÁ TODO HECHO. SÓLO NOS TENEMOS QUE PREOCUPAR QUE DE UN CORTE A OTRO LLEVEMOS LA PALA EN LA MISMA MANO.

-¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS? –DIGO ENCOGIÉNDOME DE HOMBROS, EXASPERADO.

-¿NADA? –DICE LEVANTANDO LAS CEJAS, CON CARA DE “LÓGICO”.

-LA MUJER DIJO QUE SI NO HACÍAMOS ALGO UNA CHICA PUEDE MORIR.

-ES UNA SERIE, JENSEN.

-NO ES UNA SERIE, ES UNA REALIDAD PARALELA.

-¿Y? YO SOY ACTOR, NO UN GHOSTBUSTER. ¿Y TÚ CREES QUE SAM Y DEAN ESTARÁN TRABAJANDO EN EL ESTUDIO EN NUESTRA REALIDAD?

-OH, DIOS MÍO. ESPERO QUE NO. 

Estamos en el enorme patio trasero de la no-mansión de Sam, mi hermano le ha cogido cariño a la alpaca que vive ahí y le está rascando la cabeza mientras sorbe un smoothie. Yo estoy en la piscina, llevo en remojo tanto rato que debo de tener los huevos como pasas, qué felicidad. Sigo tecleando en el portátil, que está apoyado en el bordillo junto a un vaso de whisky (un Maker’s Mark Bourbon, dulce con un punto de caramelo y vainilla, con sus buenos 45 grados). Sí, definitivamente me siento como un capullo bañado en dólares, pero qué sensación tan maravillosa.

-Este tío –digo plantando un dedo en toda la pantalla, veo que se hunde un poco y lo retiro. Siempre me pasa eso, pongo el dedo sin pensar, ya sé que no hay que tocar las pantallas pero es superior a mí.

Sam simplemente parpadea sonriendo, mirando el cielo levemente nublado sin peligro de lluvia.

-Lo he encontrado, Sammy. El tío que buscamos.

Sam da un cabezazo cariñoso a la alpaca, el animal presiona su frente con la suya.

-Sam, joder.

-¿Has pensado que esto es como las vacaciones que nunca hemos tenido? –contesta con una sonrisa grabada a fuego.

Miro al whisky más caro que he bebido nunca, suspiro y me obligo a poner cara seria y contundente:

-Tenemos que hablar con este tío, es el mayor experto en líneas telúricas y movidas de esas.

-Estará muy lejos, ¿no? Habrá que pillar billetes de avión, alojamiento… A saber si encontramos una buena combinación, esas cosas hay que cogerlas con mucho tiempo de adelanto.

-Está en Vancouver.

-¿Qué? –la sonrisa perenne se desploma.

-Hay una convención internacional de ciencia esta semana.

-No me lo puedo creer –masculla acercándose y llevando su cara al portátil. Casi oigo cómo piensa: “qué puta casualidad”.

-Andrey Petrov –leo el nombre, es un viejo con barba y gafas. –Esta noche hay una cena para los participantes en la convención.

-Bueno, no somos participantes y con la seguridad que habrá, colarnos va a ser…

-Tienes una puta tarjeta dorada.

-Tengo una puta tarjeta dorada –musita con el ánimo por los suelos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jensen Ackles realmente se planteó hacer una carrera de medicina deportiva o fisioterapia, aunque finalmente se decantó por la actuación.  
*Que Jared Padalecki tenga una alpaca en el jardín es una broma del propio capítulo, se les ocurrió por el viaje de novios que Genevieve y él hicieron a Machu Pichu.


	3. ATENTE A TU TONTA TAREA

Por mucha fiesta de alta sociedad que sea la música sigue siendo de ascensor, la diferencia es que aquí, en vez de salir por un altavoz, sale de un grupo de músicos. La cena es otra cosa chic, un catering de camareros paseándose con bandejas, si uno quiere comer realmente tiene que ir persiguiéndolos. Joder, y yo que hoy no pensaba hacer ejercicio (y menos con el esmoquin de las narices que me he tenido que poner).

-Dean –dice Sam cogiéndome del brazo, deteniendo mi avance hacia unos canapés móviles. –Ahí está Petrov.

-Ya –contesto cogiendo al vuelo uno de marisco. –¿Pero qué prisa hay?

-¿En serio, Dean? ¿Ahora vas a ponerte remolón sólo porque quieres cebar el agujero sin fondo de tu estómago? ¿Para esto me has metido prisa esta mañana?

-Sammy, prioridades –digo sonriendo ampliamente y palmeándole el hombro.

Me giro y comienzo a andar buscando la bandeja de la carne de tiburón, si no he contado mal, aún queda una rondando por ahí.

-¿Jensen? –oigo una voz conocida llamándome por un nombre al que me empiezo a acostumbrar.

Miro hacia el sonido y (¡woha!) me encuentro a Bela Talbot nada menos. Me quedo en shock porque pienso muchas cosas a la vez: coño está más buena que hace tres años / joder pero si estaba muerta y en el Infierno / qué cojones habrá venido a robar / ¡¿va a matarnos?!

-Be… ¿Bela? –de pronto me acuerdo de aquella frase que me dijo: “sabes, cuando acabemos con esto de verdad deberíamos tener sexo salvaje”.

-Tonto, ¿cómo que Bela? –se coloca un mechón tras la oreja en un gesto muy femenino, me pongo en guardia por si saca una horquilla envenenada, pero retira la mano y sus dedos están vacíos. –¿Es que quieres que te llame “Dean”?

Oh, coño, es la actriz que hace de Bela. Joder, me va a explotar la cabeza.

-Si no te importa… –sonrío como en los anuncios de dentífrico, no parezco un tío raro, claro que no. –Es un nuevo método de actuación. Inmersión completa en el personaje, las 24 horas actuando como él. Me lo ha dicho mi… coach. Porque tengo un coach. Y hago jogging y cosas de esas. Porque tengo estrés –hago una pequeña pausa, me falta algo: –Por lo del Capitán América.

-Oh, me enteré de eso, lo siento. Habrías hecho un gran papel… Sabes, siempre he pensado que eres muy bueno, el personaje de Dean Winchester no te da libertad, demasiado estereotipado: de ideas fijas, padre maltratador, masoquista, búsqueda constante de aprobac…

-No sabía que te interesaba la ciencia –corto reviviendo todo el odio que le tengo, ya recuerdo por qué nunca nos acostamos.

-Es bueno tener amigos en todas partes, ya sabes. ¡Oye, te casaste!

-No sé por cuánto tiempo –murmuro para mí.

-Por cierto, he visto algunas de tus fotos.

No.

-¿Q-Qué fotos?

-De la boda, hacéis una pareja maravillosa.

Uf.

-Oye, tengo algo que hacer…

Me alejo suspirando de alivio: no ha intentado matarme (ni yo a ella), no ha notado que soy Dean Winchester y la cartera sigue en mi bolsillo. 

De pronto todo el mundo se pone a aplaudir. Miro a los lados y veo a Sammy al fondo, me mira encogiéndose de hombros tan extrañado como yo. Un tipo acapara el micro que hay en el altillo donde están los músicos y dice:

-Uno de los momentos que estábamos esperando, una aparición rápida pero muy significativa para esta maravillosa convención… –sigue haciendo florituras con las palabras y yo localizo con los ojos a Petrov.

Este sería el típico momento en el que nuestro hombre sería atacado o raptado o cualquier cosa inesperada. Pero de momento no pasa nada, el viejecillo sigue escuchando tranquilamente entre los demás oyentes. Por si acaso Sam y yo nos acercamos a él, situándonos uno a cada lado sin que quede muy evidente.

-¡Dimitri Tippens Krushnic! –anuncia el presentador, parece que está masticando avellanas de la cantidad de erres y tes que suelta.

Petrov me sonríe (vaya, tiene un diente de oro) y señala con la cabeza al escenario, al que aún no ha subido el aludido:

-Ha patrocinado parte del evento, además gracias a un par de conversaciones con Dimitri he incluido aspectos de la sociología en mis estudios. Y lo interesante es que he descubierto que los principales movimientos históricos…

Sigue hablando pero yo me quedo en blanco mirando el escenario.

Porque acaba de subir Castiel. En esmoquin.

Cass sonríe y levanta la mano para acallar los aplausos.

-Bueno, es todo un honor estar aquí –comienza con la voz levemente aguda.

Ostia. Otra vez se me ha ido la pinza. Es el actor, el capullo que twitea que pierdo aceite por Cass.

-¿Dimitri? –susurra Sam por encima de la cabeza del viejo: -¿No se llamaba Misha Collins?

-Dos opciones: gemelos separados al nacer o espía gubernamental –farfullo apretando la mandíbula.

-Si es la misma persona, desde luego es una caja de sorpresas.

Si es la misma persona, la caja va a convertirse en un colador.

-¡JODER, ME HA DADO UN TIRÓN! –DICE JARED LLEVÁNDOSE UNA MANO A LA ZONA LUMBAR.

-NO TE ESTÁS AGACHANDO BIEN, TIENES QUE HACER LA FUERZA CON LAS PIERNAS –DIGO APOYANDO LA PALA EN EL SUELO. DEFINITIVAMENTE, TENÍA QUE HABERME HECHO MASAJISTA DEPORTIVO.

LOS DOS LLEVAMOS SENDOS PARES DE GUANTES DE SEGURIDAD AMARILLOS, GAFAS DE PLÁSTICO Y RODILLERAS. HEMOS HECHO UN CÍRCULO DE SAL RODEANDO LA SEPULTURA Y A NOSOTROS, EN “SUPERNATURAL” MUCHAS VECES LOS FANTASMAS SE APARECEN EN LA ZONA DE SU TUMBA PARA ESTROPEARLO TODO EN EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO. NO SÉ POR QUÉ NUNCA SE LES HA OCURRIDO HACER EL CÍRCULO A SAM Y DEAN.

-YA LO SÉ, COÑO. PERO ES QUE ¿CUÁNTAS HORAS LLEVAMOS AQUÍ? –JARED LEVANTA LAS GAFAS Y LAS DEJA A MODO DE DIADEMA. –Y LA TUMBA DE MIERDA SIGUE IGUAL. ¿TÚ VES QUE EL AGUJERO SE HAGA MÁS GRANDE?

IMITO SU GESTO CON LAS GAFAS, APOYÁNDOLAS EN MI FLEQUILLO. MIRO AL SUELO, A LA TIERRA REMOVIDA AL LADO DE LA LÁPIDA. NO, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO PARECE QUE AVANCEMOS UNA MIERDA.

-ME DUELEN LAS MANOS –SIGUE ÉL, QUITÁNDOSE LOS GUANTES.

-POR DIOS, JARED, MIDES CASI DOS METROS Y TE ESTÁS QUEJANDO COMO UN BEBÉ.

-A MÍ NO ME PAGAN POR ESTO, Y SI LO HICIERAN, SEGUIRÍA SIENDO EXPLOTACIÓN LABORAL.

-QUE SI MIS MÚSCULOS, QUE SI MIS MANOS, QUE SI MIS UÑAS… –RIDICULIZO ARRUGANDO LA BOCA.

-YA ESTÁ, SE ACABÓ –SUELTA TIRANDO LA PALA AL SUELO. –HE VENIDO PORQUE ME HAS COMIDO LA CABEZA CON LA CHICA QUE SE VA A MORIR. PERO YO NO PUEDO TRABAJAR EN ESTAS CONDICIONES. ME VOY A DEJAR LA VISTA CON ESTA MIERDA DE LINTERNAS, Y ENCIMA ME ESTÁS MACHACANDO PSICOLÓGICAMENTE.

-¿PERDONA?

-SÍ, ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES TODOS LOS DÍAS EN EL ESTUDIO?

-¿YO?

-PASAMOS DEMASIADAS HORAS JUNTOS Y TODO LO QUE ME DICES SE ME QUEDA AQUÍ –LLEVA LAS MANOS A LA CABEZA, SIN TOCARLA, COMO SI HUBIERA UNA NUBE SOBRE ELLA. –ES UN MACHAQUE CONSTANTE, ME ESTÁS MERMANDO POCO A POCO.

-¿YO A TI? ¿EN SERIO ME LO ESTÁS DICIENDO?

-Y TAN ENSERIO –SE ACERCA CABREADO, SACANDO PECHO. –ME ESTOY DEJANDO UNA PASTA EN LA PSICÓLOGA.

-¿QUÉ TÚ NECESITAS UNA PSICÓLOGA? ¡YO SÍ QUE NECESITO UNA PSICÓLOGA! –CONTESTO IRGUIÉNDOME TAMBIÉN, PONIÉNDOME DE PUNTILLAS.

-¡WOOF, WOOF! –DE PRONTO SE UNEN A LA DISCUSIÓN UNOS LADRIDOS.

GIRAMOS LA CABEZA Y VEMOS AL PERRO GUARDIÁN DEL CEMENTERIO, QUE ESTABA ATADO A UNA CADENA EN LA ENTRADA, CORRIENDO HACIA NOSOTROS. LA CADENA ONDULEA LIBERMENTE A SU ESPALDA, PARTIDA POR LA HERRUMBRE.

JARED Y YO SALIMOS CORRIENDO. 

-¡“J” y “J”, qué sorpresa! –dice no-Cass acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisa enorme. Ahora que me fijo veo que su pajarita negra tiene lunares rosas. –Wow, ¿habéis venido a ver mi speech? –saca un móvil y se pone a teclear algo (seguramente para subirlo a tweeter).

-O sea, ¿que eres Misha? –pregunta Sam frunciendo el ceño. Él asiente, aún con la sonrisa y la vista en la pantalla, con esa expresión un tanto histriónica porque abre mucho los ojos.

-Misha es diminutivo de Mijail, no de Dimitri –apunto atravesándole con la mirada como si estuviera inculpándole de un asesinato. Sam me mira con los ojos como platos:

-¿Cómo coño sabes eso?

Muevo la cabeza incómodo, no soy un nerd, para nada:

-Nombres rusos, tío. Ejem. Molan. –Vuelvo mi atención a Superagente 86: –¿Eres espía?

-Misha Collins no es mi nombre de nacimiento, todo el mundo lo sabe. Oh, ¿es esto una especie de broma? ¿Significa que oficialmente soy parte del equipo? Una broma de verdad, no como aquella novatada de ponerme pescado muerto bajo los asientos del coche.

Sam y yo nos miramos levantando las cejas, por suerte (o por desgracia) llega otra persona para cortar la conversación. Una mujer morena con gafas de pasta, muy decidida y alegre, vestida también con esmoquin y con una pajarita a la inversa: rosa con puntos negros. Su barriga está hinchada, si no está embarazada necesita Aerored urgentemente.

-¡Gatito! –exclama abrazando a Misha-Dimitri-falso Cass-su puta madre.

-¡Ratita! –contesta él en el mismo tono absurdo.

-¡Has estado genial, como siempre! Ñam, ñam, esta noche te voy a cazar.

-Miau, miau, tendrás que poner una lata de sardinas en el cepo.

-Ya lo creo, esta noche toca sorpresa.

Mi hermano y yo intercambiamos una mirada de hastío y nos disponemos a marcharnos, pero la mujer en esmoquin agarra a Sammy del brazo.

-Jared, ¿no has venido con Gen? –pregunta refiriéndose a no-Ruby, luego me mira: –¿Y Danneel?

-Tengo estrés –suelto como si eso explicase por qué la Tierra sufre el efecto invernadero, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Dean, Petrov –avisa mi hermano con tono serio, lo hemos perdido. De pronto no está en el salón.

-Mierda –mascullo, y nos separamos para encontrarle. 

-¡ME HA MORDIDO, EL PUTO PERRO ME HA MORDIDO! –CHILLA JARED PALPÁNSOSE LA PERNERA DEL VAQUERO, HEMOS VUELTO A SALTAR LA VALLA Y ESTAMOS OTRA VEZ FUERA DEL CEMENTERIO. LOS LADRIDOS SE ESCUCHAN AL OTRO LADO, FRENÉTICOS.

SE LEVANTA LA PERNERA DEL PANTALÓN PERO SÓLO LE HA ROTO EL VAQUERO, NO HAY SANGRE. LÁSTIMA.

-TOMO ESTO COMO UN AVISO DEL UNIVERSO, CAVAR TUMBAS NO ES PARA MÍ –MURMURO RECORDANDO A MI PROFESOR DE YOGA. DE PRONTO ME ENTRA UN ESCALOFRÍO, ME SUBO EL CUELLO DE LA CHAQUETA.

-¿JE… JENSEN? –PREGUNTA EL OTRO “J”.

-QUÉ –ESCUPO SIN MIRARLE, PENSANDO QUE NOS HEMOS DEJADO LAS PALAS Y TIENEN NUESTRAS HUELLAS DACTILARES.

-TU BOCA.

BAJO LOS OJOS, VEO QUE MI ALIENTO FORMA NUBECILLAS BLANCAS. ENTONCES EL DE JARED COMIENZA A HACERSE VISIBLE TAMBIÉN. EL FRÍO AUMENTA Y NUESTRAS LINTERNAS EMPIEZAN A PARPADEAR. MI COMPAÑERO SE TENSA Y ABRE MUCHO LOS OJOS:

-DIME QUE LO QUE HAY DETRÁS DE TI SON EFECTOS ESPECIALES.

Entro corriendo al baño de caballeros buscando al viejo. Me detengo en seco porque un tío que está terminando de lavarse las manos me mira extrañado.

-Gastrointeritis aguda –sonrío rascándome la cabeza. –¿Tienes una pinza para la nariz?

El hombre sale escopetado del aseo con una maravillosa cara de asco, yo doy una zancada hasta la primera puerta de los reservados y llevo mi mano bajo la chaqueta del esmoquin por pura costumbre. Pero claro, no tengo la semiautomática.

-Joder, mierda de mundo paralelo.

Pues nada, suspiro y abro la primera puerta, no hay nadie. Compruebo las demás pero los baños están vacíos. La ventana que da al patio también es muy pequeña para que alguien haya salido por ahí. Echo un vistazo a la zona de los lavabos, no hay sangre ni restos que indiquen que aquí ha pasado algo violento. Me dispongo a salir, desabrochándome la pajarita que ya me empieza a dar sensación de ahogo. Y me topo con Misha Collins que entra en ese preciso momento.

VOLVEMOS A ENTRAR AL CEMENTERIO SALTANDO LA VALLA COMO DEPORTISTAS OLÍMPICOS. POR SUERTE EL PERRO SE MARCHA GIMOTEANDO DE MIEDO POR LA PRESENCIA QUE NOS PESRSIGUE. COMENZAMOS A CORRER COMO LOCOS, ME INTENTO AFERRAR A LA IDEA DE QUE ESTO NO PUEDE SER PEOR QUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE JUGUÉ AL RUGBY, TERMINÉ DESMAYADO EN PLENO CAMPO.

-¿JEN…? –OGIO QUE FARFULLA JARED. ESTOY TAN CONCENTRADO EN NO MIRAR ATRÁS QUE NO SOY CAPAZ DE DECIRLE QUE NO SE LE OCURRA ACORTARME EL NOMBRE.

OGIO UN SONIDO DE ALGO GOLPEÁNDOSE, MIRO HACIA ALLÍ Y VEO A JARED INCONSCIENTE, CON LA CABEZA JUNTO A UNA LÁPIDA Y UNA BRECHA ROJA SOBRE LAS CEJAS. GIRO LA MÍA AL FRENTE Y ALLÍ ESTÁ EL HOLOGRAMA PARPADEANTE, CAMINANDO HACIA MÍ CON RABIOSA DECISIÓN.

-LA MADRE QUE ME PARIÓ –SUSURRO CAMBIANDO DE SENTIDO, PERO NO DOY NI DOS PASOS CUANDO EL FANTASMA SE ME APARECE JUSTO DELANTE, CORTANDO MI RETIRADA.

-¿Habéis venido para promocionar algo de la serie? –pregunta Collins sin quitarse del puto medio, entre la puerta de salida y yo.

Calma, Dean, olvida toda la mierda de internet y sus tweets y lárgate a buscar al único tío que puede tener una pista para regresar a la vida real.

-No es el momento, tío –digo cortante, dando un paso a la derecha para sortearle. Pero el tipo da otro paso al mismo lado para volver a bloquearme.

-Jensen, tenemos que hablar.

Frunzo el ceño y doy un paso a la izquierda, él vuelve a ponerse delante. ¿Qué cojones le pasa? Al final voy a soltarle un puñetazo. Le pongo la mano en el hombro para echarle a un lado pero él me agarra la muñeca con un movimiento casi de ninja. Me sorprendo un montón, y antes de que pueda formar la palabra “lechuguino”, se echa sobre mi boca.

SACO DEL BOLSILLO DE LA CHAQUETA LA BOLSA CON SAL, TIENE UNA ESQUINA CORTADA Y CUANDO MUEVO EL BRAZO HACIA DELANTE CAE UN PUÑADO SOBRE EL FANTASMA. DESAPARECE UN MOMENTO Y PIENSO QUE TENGO LA VÍA LIBRE. ALGO EN MI CABEZA ME DICE QUE NO SE USABA ASÍ, QUE HAY QUE HACER UN CÍRCULO EN EL SUELO, PERO ESTOY TAN BLOQUEADO QUE SÓLO PIENSO EN ALEJARME DEL PUTO SITIO. CORRO SIN NI SIQUIERA ESTAR SEGURO DE LA DIRECCIÓN DE SALIDA (PUES SÍ QUE ES PEOR QUE CUANDO JUGUÉ AL RUGBY).

*Cortocircuito mental*cortocircuito mental*cortocircuito mental*cortocircuito…

Me choco con la pared de azulejos porque él se ha abalanzado contra mí, metiéndome la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta, agarrándome de las orejas. 

Y DESPUÉS DE TRES ZANCADAS OIGO UN SILVIDO DE AIRE, GIRO LA CABEZA Y POR EL RABILLO DEL OJO VEO LA FIGURA TRANSPARENTE, MOVIENDO UN BRAZO HACIA EL CENTRO DE MI ESPALDA. SIENTO COMO SI ME ENSARTARAN UN TÉMPANO DE HIELO ENTRE LOS OMÓPLATOS, TODO MI CUERPO SE TENSA Y DEJO DE MOVERME.

*Cortocircuito mental*cortocircuito mental*cortocircuito mental… 

Le clavo las manos en los hombros para apartarle con el empujón más épico desde el meteorito de “Deep Impact” pero de pronto

NO PUEDO RESPIRAR

No me puedo mover

UN DOLOR INSUFRIFLE ME TRASPASA EL PECHO

Pierdo la respiración

MI CORAZÓN COMIENZA A FALLAR

Se me para el corazón

-¡DEAN!

Es lo último que escucho antes d

EL FANTASMA DESAPARECE, EL FRÍO ENTRE MIS COSTILLAS CON ÉL. CAIGO DE BRUCES TEMBLANDO, INTENTANDO RECUPERAR EL RITMO DE MI RESPIRACIÓN. SIENTO CÓMO MI CORAZÓN SE ESFUERZA EN RETOMAR LA CADENCIA.

-DEAN, ¿ESTÁS BIEN? –DICE CASTIEL AGACHÁNDOSE A MI LADO.

Cass, es la voz de Cass…

-JEN… SOY JENSEN –FARFULLO AÚN TIRITANDO. CASTIEL SUSPIRA, MENEA LA CABEZA DE UN LADO A OTRO.

-OS DIJE QUE NO SALIÉRAIS SIN MÍ.

DE PRONTO SE ME ACTIVA EL SENTIDO DEL HUMOR DE CUANDO ESTOY EN LAS CONVENCIONES E IMITO A DEAN:

-DEMÁNDAME.

EL ÁNGEL TUERCE UNA SONRISA, ME AYUDA A SENTARME Y ME PREGUNTA POR JARED. LE SEÑALO A MI ESPALDA Y OIGO CÓMO CORRE HACIA ÉL.

-Jensen, eh, Jensen, no me hagas esto, no te mueras –gimotea alguien entre una neblina.

Abro los ojos y de pronto vuelvo a ver, a oír… Estoy en el suelo de unos baños con Cass, inclinado sobre mí, y una mujer con gafas de pasta vestida de hombre.

-Joder, gracias Nyan Cat –suelta Cass suspirando con dramatismo y voz aguda (espera, ¿es Cass?).

-¿Qué..? –balbuceo pestañeando totalmente descolocado.

-Te ha dado un infarto, creo. Hay que llamar a una ambulancia, ¿no, Vicki? Tenemos seguro médico, habrá que usarlo para algo.

Mierda, es el actor tocapelotas, estoy en la convención de mierda esa. La tal Vicki me abanica con un folleto de papel y le responde:

-¿No has llamado a una ambulancia _aún_?

-Acaba de pasar –me echa una mirada preocupada, luego forma una maliciosa sonrisa llena de orgullo: –Ahora puedo decir que mis besos matan.

-¿Me has besado? / ¿Le has besado? –preguntamos al unísono ella y yo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Qué –suelta él levantando las manos.

-Madre mía, Misha. No es Jensen. La sorpresa de esta noche no es él.

-Oh, creía… Vaya cagada –dice rascándose la cabeza, me mira: –Con lo que pasó la otra vez en tu despedida de soltero… Mierda, ahora sí que no voy a formar parte del equipo en la puta vida.

Cierro los ojos, que alguien me dispare a la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿a qué habéis venido Jared y tú? –termina.

Abro los ojos. Coño, Petrov. Tengo que reunirme con Sammy.

-Sam, dónde está Sam –exijo agarrando las solapas de la chaqueta de Misha (eventualmente le meteré un puñetazo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo).

-¿Te refieres a Jared?

-Sí, coño.

-Oh, a eso venía precisamente –interviene Vicki. –Es que Jared también se ha caído redondo, en plena fuente del patio trasero.

-¿Qué? –musito perdiendo el color en la cara.

Vicki sonríe satisfecha:

-Pero yo sí he llamado a una ambulancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“Superagente 86” (“Get Smart”): serie de finales de los 60 parodia de James Bond, el protagonista se llamaba Max y era el Agente 86.  
*Dimitri Tippens Krushnic es el nombre de nacimiento de Misha Collins y estudió sociología, por eso el apunte del personaje de Petrov sobre que estuvieron hablando de esa materia.  
*He calculado que para la época en que se estaba rodando “The French Mistake” Victoria Vantoch debía de estar embarazada del primer hijo de ambos.  
*Aerored es un medicamento para la eliminación de gases intestinales.


	4. TODOS MENOS TÚ

JARED SE ESTÁ MIRANDO EN EL ESPEJO DEL BAÑO DEL MOTEL Y NO PARA DE MURMURAR “NO PUEDE SER”, GIRANDO LA CARA PARA MIRAR DESDE TODOS LOS ÁNGULOS EL CORTE EN LA FRENTE QUE NO TIENE. YO ESTOY A SU LADO CON EL PECHO AL DESCUBIERTO PORQUE ESTOY FROTANDO MI CAMISETA BAJO EL CHORRO DEL LAVABO, INCÓMODO PORQUE SU ENORME BRAZO SE CHOCA CON TODO MI COSTADO DERECHO.

-CASTIEL YA TE HA DICHO QUE TE HA CURADO. ¿TIENES QUE SEGUIR HACIENDO ESO? –ESPETO MIRÁNDOLE POR EL ESPEJO.

-JODER, ES QUE… ES QUE ES INCREÍBLE, JODER.

-TENEMOS UN ÁNGEL POR COMPAÑERO DE HABITACIÓN Y LLEVAMOS TRES DÍAS CON LA MISMA ROPA INTERIOR, CLARO QUE TODO ES INCREÍBLE.

EN REALIDAD YO YA ME HE CAMBIADO CON LOS BOXERS QUE COMPRÉ PERO NO LO DIGO, NO SEA QUE JARED QUIERA ROBAR LOS CALZONCILLOS QUE HE DEJADO SECÁNDOSE DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA DEL ARMARIO.

-UNA COSA ES QUE LO PONGA EN EL GUIÓN Y OTRA COSA ES VIVIRLO –SENTENCIA ÉL SALIENDO DEL BAÑO. SE DEJA CAER EN LA CAMA, BOCABAJO: –BUF, ME ESTOY LLEVANDO LA PEOR PARTE, CÓMO SE NOTA QUE YO SALGO ANTES EN LOS CRÉDITOS.

-TENÍAS QUE DECIRLO, TENÍAS QUE HACERLO… –MURMURO PARA MÍ APRETANDO LOS DIENTES.

-ESTOY OFICIALMENTE MOLIDO, CUALQUIER COSA, A MI ASISTENTE –ANUNCIA DISPONIÉNDOSE A DORMIR.

MIRO AL TECHO Y VUELVO A MI CAMISETA. YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO CAER FULMINADO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HA PASADO EN EL CEMENTERIO HACE UNA HORA, PERO NO PIENSO SALIR MAÑANA CON ELLA SUCIA. ACLARO LA PRENDA, LA ESTRUJO Y DESPUÉS LA ESTIRO CUIDADOSAMENTE SOBRE LA TAPA DEL VÁTER. NO SE PUEDE PLANCHAR ASÍ QUE LA ÚNICA MANERA DE QUE QUEDE UN POCO DECENTE ES DEJARLA SECANDO EN UNA PERCHA. SE OYE UN SONIDO DE ALETEO Y VEO POR EL ESPEJO QUE DE PRONTO CASTIEL ESTÁ EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL MOTEL. SALGO DEL BAÑO METIENDO LA PERCHA POR EL CUELLO DE LA CAMISETA.

-¿ASUNTOS CELESTIALES? –PREGUNTO SINTIÉNDOME COMO SI FUERA DEAN WINCHESTER.

CASTIEL ME MIRA SERIO Y SE SIENTA A LA MESA, SE NOTA QUE NO QUIERE HABLAR DE SUS TRAPICHEOS EN CONTRA DE RAPHAEL. PERO YO SÉ QUE ESTÁ EN EL AJO CON BALTHAZAR EN LO DE MANDAR A LOS WINCHESTER A NUESTRA REALIDAD (PORQUE LO PONÍA EN EL GUIÓN). ME CALLO EL COMENTARIO DE “DEBERÍAS HABÉRSELO DICHO A ELLOS, O AL MENOS A DEAN”. DEAN NUNCA LE HARÍA ESO A UN AMIGO… SALVO EN EL CAPÍTULO CUATRO DE LA TEMPORADA CINCO, ESCENA DIECIOCHO, EN AQUEL FUTURO QUE NUNCA OCURRIÓ DONDE LUCIFER GANA Y EL MUNDO ESTÁ ARRASADO POR CROATOAN.

CUELGO LA PERCHA DEL MANILLAR DE UNA PUERTA Y CASTIEL DICE:

-NO ES CONVENIENTE QUE VOLVÁIS A MARCHAROS SOLOS, SI OS PIERDO ME ES MUY DIFÍCIL LOCALIZAROS. COMO NO PERTENECÉIS A ESTE PLANO, VUESTRA ENERGÍA FLUCTÚA ENVIANDO CORRIENTES ALEATORIAS QUE…

-LO HEMOS CAPTADO, CON UNA VEZ A PUNTO DE MORIR ES SUFICIENTE.

-SI JARED O TÚ MORÍS TAMBIÉN LO HARÁN SAM Y DEAN. Y VICEVERSA. NO ESTABA SEGURO PERO AHORA LO HE COMPRENDIDO.

-¿Y ESO?

-COMO TU CEREBRO ES LIMITADO, HARÉ UN RESUMEN CIÑÉNDOME A UN VOCABULARIO BÁSICO.

“YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO”, HABRÍA CONTESTADO CÍNICO MI PERSONAJE.

-CUANDO LOS WINCHESTER FUERON ENVIADOS A VUESTRA REALIDAD SE CREÓ UN VACÍO EN ESTE MUNDO QUE FUE RELLENADO CON VOSOTROS, SUS ELEMENTOS EQUIVALENTES DE AQUEL PLANO, PARA QUE EL UNIVERSO NO COLAPSARA SOBRE SÍ MISMO.

-SUENA MUY DE “SUPERNATURAL” –SUSPIRO SENTÁNDOME FRENTE A ÉL.

-CUANDO LOS CUATRO SEÁIS DEVUELTOS AL PLANO QUE OS CORRESPONDE EL LAZO DE COMPENSACIÓN SE ROMPERÁ Y VUESTRAS VIDAS DEJARÁN DE ESTAR LIGADAS.

-EL CASO ES QUE YA ESTABAN LIGADAS DE ALGUNA MANERA –FILOSOFO TAMBORILEANDO EN LA MESA CON LOS DEDOS. –¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ALGO QUE PARA MÍ ES UN PERSONAJE SEA REAL EN ESTE MUNDO? SI LO PIENSAS, ES ATERRADOR… YO PENSABA QUE LE ESTABA CREANDO, SABES, ACTUANDO CON MI CUERPO Y PROYECTANDO UNA ESPECIE DE ALMA, PENSABA QUE CREABA FRAGMENTOS DE SU VIDA. PERO AQUÍ TODO ESO ESTÁ COMPLETO, O SEA QUE YO SIMPLEMENTE ESTOY REFLEJANDO ALGUNOS MOMENTOS. YO SOY EL QUE ESTÁ VIVIENDO PEDAZOS DE SU VIDA. ENTONCES, ¿LA MARIONETA SOY YO?

CASTIEL LADEA LA CABEZA Y ENTRECIERRA LOS OJOS, EN ESE GESTO TAN ACERTADO DE MISHA, Y SUELTA:

-QUIZÁ LA EXPLICACIÓN QUE TE DI SEGUÍA SIENDO DEMASIADO COMPLEJA PARA LOS LÍMITES HUMANOS.

LE MIRO CON AQUELLA EXPRESIÓN DE DEAN, LA DE “ME TIENES HASTA LOS HUEVOS CON TU SÍNDROME DE ASPERGER ANGELICAL”. JARED SUELTA UN RONQUIDO MÁS ALTO QUE LOS DEMÁS Y LE ECHAMOS UN VISTAZO, SE REVUELVE UN POCO Y VUELVE A SU CADENCIA RESPIRATORIA.

-BUENO, TENEMOS QUE VOLVER CUANTO ANTES. TENGO UN MONTÓN DE COSAS PENDIENTES ALLÍ, Y ESTÁ DANNEEL, Y… –PIENSO EN LO DE MI DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO, CUANDO ESTABA CON MISHA Y LA GRAN CAGADA DE MI VIDA. MADRE MÍA, QUIÉN ME MANDARÍA BEBER TANTO. NO SÉ CÓMO LO VOY A ARREGLAR.

-LA ÚNICA OPCIÓN ES VOLVER A ABRIR EL PORTAL DESDE AQUÍ PORQUE DESDE VUESTRO MUNDO NO SE PUEDE ACTIVAR LA MAGIA. PERO NECESITARÍAMOS QUE ELLOS ESTUVIESEN AL LADO DEL PORTAL, ES DECIR, EN EL LUGAR EQUIVALENTE A UNA HORA CONCRETA.

-SUPONGO QUE NO TIENES UN MÓVIL CON COBERTURA ENTRE MUNDOS PARALELOS, ¿EH?

-NO TENGO CONOCIMIENTO DE QUE EXISTA TAL ARTEFACTO –CONTESTA LITERALMENTE. LUEGO PIENSA UN POCO Y TUERCE UNA LEVE SONRISA: –OH, ¿ESO ERA UNA IRONÍA? DEAN HABRÍA DICHO LO MISMO.

OH, NO ME DIGAS QUE ME EMPIEZO A PARECER A ÉL. A UN TIPO DE IDEAS FIJAS, PADRE MALTRATADOR, MASOQUISTA, EN BÚSQUEDA CONSTANTE DE APROBACIÓN… ME FIJO EN QUE EL ÁNGEL ESTÁ MIRANDO MI CLAVÍCULA Y ME LLEVO UNA MANO AHÍ:

-¿PASA ALGO?

-SÓLO ESTABA PENSANDO QUE ES EXTRAÑO NO VER EL TATUAJE CONTRA LOS DEMONIOS –CONTESTA COMO PARA SÍ, YO ME RELAJO HASTA QUE REMATA: –TAMBIÉN QUE TU CUERPO ESTÁ MUY BIEN PROPORCIONADO.

-¿PE-PERDÓN? –DIGO ABRIENDO MUCHO LOS OJOS.

-RECUERDO UN DEBATE CON BALTHAZAR EL 7 DE ABRIL DEL 408 ANTES DE CRISTO, ESTÁBAMOS EN EL TEMPLO DE OLIMPIA MIRANDO LA ESTATUA DE ZEUS, MEDÍA 12 METROS. HABLÁBAMOS SOBRE SI LA BELLEZA RESIDE EN EL OJO DEL QUE MIRA O EN LA REALIDAD OBSERVADA. –PARPADEO MIENTRAS ÉL SIGUE DIVAGANDO, ME PREGUNTO QUÉ TIENE QUE VER TODO ESTO CON NUESTRA SITUACIÓN Y QUÉ NARICES HAGO YO AQUÍ ESCUCHÁNDOLE. –…Y LO QUE NO SE PODÍA NEGAR ES QUE LA PROPORCIÓN ÁUREA EXISTE, Y QUE… –ME FROTO LOS OJOS, NO, NO ES UNA ALUCINACIÓN. –…Y TU CUERPO TIENE UN 87,9% DE MEDIDAS QUE ENCAJAN CON EL NÚMERO PHI.

ABRO LA BOCA, NO SÉ SI TENGO QUE PEDIRLE QUE SE VAYA A TOMAR VIENTO O DARLE LAS GRACIAS. SONRÍO NERVIOSAMENTE Y DIGO:

-O SEA, QUE ECHANDO UN VISTAZO A ALGUIEN PUEDES DECIR QUÉ PORCENTAJE DE PHI TIENE SU CUERPO.

-NO, TENGO QUE PASAR MUCHO RATO MIDIÉNDOLO.

PARPADEO.

-TENGO QUE MEDIR DESDE EL ÍNDICE HASTA LA MUÑECA, DE LA MUÑECA AL CODO, DEL ÍNDICE AL CODO, DEL ÍNDICE A LA PLANTA DE LOS PIES, DE…

-VALE, VALE –CORTO NERVIOSO, ME PASO UNA MANO POR LA CARA. –DIME QUE NO LO HAS HECHO CONMIGO.

-NO, NO ME HABRÍA DADO TIEMPO. AUNQUE ERES TÉCNICAMENTE IDÉNTICO A DEAN, ASÍ QUE…

-YA, YA. O SEA… ¿QUE ESPÍAS A DEAN? ¿TE HACES INVISIBLE O ALGO ASÍ?

CASTIEL APOYA LA MEJILLA EN UN PUÑO:

-A VECES ME ABURRO MUCHO.

HAY UN SILENCIO INCÓMODO. (INCÓMODO PARA MÍ PORQUE ÉL SIMPLEMENTE MIRA AL INFINITO CON UNA SONRISILLA). CARRASPEO Y DIGO:

-NO SE TE OCURRA DECÍRSELO.

-OH, NO. PENSARÍA QUE ESTOY HOLGAZANEANDO.

NO.

NO PENSARÍA ESO PRECISAMENTE.

-¿Seguro que no te duele? –pregunto examinando por enésima vez la frente de Sammy.

-Que no, joder, déjalo ya –me aparta la mano y se echa el pelo sobre las cejas.

Según los testigos que vieron cómo caía desplomado dentro de la fuente, cuando lo sacaron tenía una enorme brecha sangrante en la cabeza. Pero para cuando yo llegué, después de toda la escena en el baño, Sammy había recobrado la consciencia y no había ni rastro de la herida. Al parecer le pasó como a mí, de pronto colapsamos sin ningún motivo. Al final perdimos a Petrov porque el hombre había regresado a su hotel, así que hemos pagado una habitación en el mismo sitio y mañana le abordaremos antes de que vuelva a la convención. La suite tiene dos camas gigantes con una tele enorme colgando de la pared. Pero no sé si en un sitio como este se podrá contratar el canal porno.

-Qué mal, no hemos traído una muda –dice Sam metiéndose en el baño.

-No llevas ni cuatro horas con la misma ropa, ¿ahora eres metrosexual o algo así?

-No empieces, es una guarrada ponerse ropa usada después de ducharse –contesta él gritando sobre el sonido del agua.

-Sólo si te duchas todos los días –replico sonriendo, casi puedo imaginar su cara poniendo los ojos en blanco. Tiro la jodida chaqueta a una esquina y me recuesto en la cama suspirando.

-Dean, deja el traje bien colocado para que no se arrugue –añade como si fuera el maldito Gran Hermano.

Miro al techo y le ignoro, qué más dará salir mañana con la ropa un poco aburruñada. Estilo natural, lo llamo yo. Cojo el mando y me pongo a pasar canales, sin saber muy bien cómo me quedo enganchado a un documental sobre ópera. Y bueno, no estoy para nada de acuerdo con que “Madame Butterfly” tenga algo que envidiar a “Las Bodas de Fígaro”. Sam sale del baño con una toalla a la cintura y cambio de canal rápidamente.

-¿Qué estabas viendo? –pregunta frunciendo el ceño, a punto de poner cara de susto.

-Porno, qué va a ser –suelto intentando poner mi mejor cara de cerdo.

-¿Vas a dormir con la ropa puesta?

-¿Es que tú vas a dormir en pelotas?

-Aquí no hay peligro de que nos ataque nada por la noche.

Me quedo un rato con la boca abierta, asimilándolo. Coño, es verdad.

ABRO UN OJO SOBRE LA ALMOHADA LLENA DE ÁCAROS. ME PICA LA CARA, EL PECHO Y TODO LO DEMÁS. ¿SEGURO QUE USAN DETERGENTE PARA LIMPIAR ESTAS SÁBANAS? LA LUZ MAÑANERA ENTRA POR LA VENTANA, AL MENOS HE DESCANSADO PORQUE ESTABA TAN MOLIDO QUE MI CUERPO ME OBLIGÓ A QUEDARME CATATÓNICO. OIGO EL SONIDO DE AGUA CORRER, JARED NO ESTÁ EN SU CAMA Y LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO ESTÁ CERRADA, O SEA QUE SE ESTÁ DUCHANDO. ME PONGO LA CAMISETA QUE LAVÉ AYER, SONRIENDO PORQUE EN EFECTO YA ESTÁ SECA, Y NO SÓLO ESO, BIEN LIMPIA Y CASI SIN ARRUGAS. NOTO UNA BRIZNA DE AIRE A MI ESPALDA Y VEO A CASTIEL CON UN RACIMO DE PLÁTANOS EN LA MANO.

-ES LO ÚNICO QUE HE ENCONTRADO SIN ASPARTAMO, CONSERVANTES Y TODO LO DEMÁS QUE VETASTEIS.

-GRACIAS –DIGO COGIENDO UNO, OLISQUEÁNDOLO Y AGUANTANDO UN LEVANTAMIENTO DE CEJA, PORQUE NO ESTÁ MADURO. PERO ENCIMA NO VOY A SER TAN INGRATO DE QUEJARME.

-¡JODER, COMIDA! –DICE JARED SALIENDO DEL BAÑO COMO SI TUVIESE UN RADAR EN EL ESTÓMAGO. SU PELO GOTEA Y SÓLO LLEVA UNA PEQUEÑA TOALLA ATADA A LA CINTURA.

-HE AVERIGUADO DE QUÉ MANERA ME PUEDO COMUNICAR CON EL OTRO PLANO… –ANUNCIA CASTIEL.

-OH, POR DIOS, SÍ. DIME QUE ME PUEDES SACAR DE AQUÍ –SUELTO CONTENIENDO EL TONO DE GIMOTEO.

-…PERO NO TE VA A GUSTAR.

-¿QUÉ? –PREGUNTAMOS JARED Y YO AL UNÍSONO. CASTIEL SUSPIRA Y PONE SU TONO EXPLICATIVO.

-VERÉIS, LA ÚNICA FUERZA CONSTANTE QUE PERMEA TODOS LOS MUNDOS ALTERNATIVOS ES LA MUERTE.

-¿EH? –REPETIMOS.

-INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE CÓMO SEA CADA REALIDAD PARALELA, EN TODAS EXISTE LA MUERTE. PENSAD EN ELLA COMO EN UNA TELA DE ARAÑA QUE ESTÁ EN CONEXIÓN CON TODAS ESAS REALIDADES. COMO SI ESA FUERZA CÓSMICA SE EXTENDIESE DE UN MUNDO A OTRO POR ESOS HILOS. Y A TRAVÉS DE ESAS CUERDAS PUEDO PROYECTAR MI CONSCIENCIA PARA LLEGAR A VUESTRO PLANO Y ESTABLECER CONTACTO CON DEAN.

-¿CON DEAN? –INTERVIENE MOLESTO JARED: –¿ES QUE ES MÁS GUAY O ALGO QUE SAM?

-NO. ES PORQUE DEAN Y YO ESTAMOS LIGADOS CON UN…

-…“LAZO MÁS PROFUNDO” –TERMINO, MIRANDO AL TECHO CON IMPACIENCIA: –TEMPORADA SEIS, CAPÍTULO TRES, ESCENA SIETE.

-¿TE ACUERDAS DE TODO ESO? –MURMURA JARED MIRÁNDOME CON OJOS ENORMES, YO LE IGNORO, CENTRÁNDOME EN EL ÁNGEL.

-VALE, ENTONCES ¿CUÁNDO VAS A HACER LA LLAMADA?

-AQUÍ VIENE LA PARTE INCÓMODA –DICE ÉL.

¡POM, POM, POM! GOLPEAN LA PUERTA Y SE OYE UNA VOZ ENFADADA DE MUJER:

-¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO MÁS VAIS A DARME LARGAS? ¡OS DIJE QUE AQUÍ SE PAGA POR NOCHE! ¡VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA!

CASTIEL Y YO NOS MIRAMOS SIN SABER MUY BIEN QUÉ HACER, JARED LEVANTA LA BARBILLA, DECIDIDO, Y PROCLAMA:

-DEJADME ESTO A MÍ.

SE PASA UNA MANO POR EL PELO, SE ATA MEJOR LA TOALLA, SE IMPRIME UNA SONRISA DE JAMES BOND Y SE ACERCA A LA PUERTA MENEANDO MUCHO LOS HOMBROS. VEMOS CÓMO ABRE Y LA MUJER SE QUEDA OJIPLÁTICA PORQUE LO ÚNICO QUE LLEVA PUESTO SON LAS BOTAS Y LA PEQUEÑA TELA BLANCA. VEMOS CÓMO SALE Y CIERRA TRAS DE SÍ, DEJÁNDONOS SOLOS.

-JARED PADALECKI… –SUSURRO SHOCKEADO.

-JENSEN, COMO TE DECÍA –MIRO A CASTIEL, CREO QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PRONUNCIA MI NOMBRE. –TE HE DICHO QUE LOS DIFERENTES PLANOS ESTÁN CONECTADOS POR LA MUERTE.

ASIENTO Y ESPERO A QUE SIGA, PERO ÉL SE MANTIENE MIRÁNDOME UNOS SEGUNDOS, COMO SI YO TUVIERA QUE DARME CUENTA DE ALGO. AL FINAL LEVANTA LAS CEJAS Y AÑADE:

-NECESITO MATARTE.

ABRO Y CIERRO LA BOCA COMO UN BESUGO, CASTIEL CAMBIA EL PESO DE UN PIE A OTRO:

  
-NO MATARTE BIOLÓGICAMENTE, SÓLO TÉCNICAMENTE.

  
-¿PE-PERDÓN? –DIGO DANDO UN PEQUEÑO PASO HACIA ATRÁS.

-NECESITO QUE ENTRES EN ESTADO DE AGONÍA PARA QUE SE ABRA LA CONEXIÓN ENTRE PLANOS Y, A TRAVÉS DE MI VÍNCULO CON DEAN, HABLAR A SU CONSCIENCIA.

-¿ESO DUELE?

-SE LLAMA ESTADO DE AGONÍA –REPLICA ENCOGIÉNDOSE DE HOMBROS. ESBOZO UNA SONRISA NERVIOSA Y ME ALEJO UN PASO MÁS, DISIMULANDO. ÉL SUAVIZA EL TONO Y PONE MIRADA COMPRENSIVA: –SUENA PEOR DE LO QUE ES, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NI TÚ NI DEAN LLEGUÉIS A MORIR.

-OH, CLARO, CLARO, NO LO DUDO –RÍO CON UN TOQUE HISTÉRICO, ECHO MIRADAS A LA TABLA DE LA MESA, A UN PUNTO CONCRETO.

CASTIEL AVANZA UN PASO Y YO DOY OTRO SEPARÁNDOME CON BRUSQUEDAD. LA TABLA DE LA MESA QUEDA ENTRE NOSOTROS.

-JENSEN… –SUSPIRA ÉL CON TONO DE ADVERTENCIA. YO ASIENTO COMO SI ME HUBIESE DADO UN TIC NERVIOSO EN EL CUELLO.

-NINGÚN PROBLEMA, NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA.

EL ÁNGEL SE ABALANZA HACIA MÍ, TAN RÁPIDO QUE CASI NO ME DA TIEMPO A REACCIONAR, PERO YO SÓLO TENGO QUE DESLIZAR MI MANO AL DORSO DE LA MESA, PLANTÁNDOLA EN EL SÍMBOLO DE REPULSIÓN QUE HE DIBUJADO CON BOLÍGRAFO. UNA LUZ CEGADORA SALE DE DEBAJO DE LA TABLA Y ME CUBRO LOS OJOS CON EL BRAZO LIBRE, SÓLO DURA UN INSTANTE Y CUANDO DESCUBRO MI VISTA VEO QUE ESTOY SOLO EN EL CUARTO.

DIOS MÍO, HA FUNCIONADO. HE EXPULSADO A CASTIEL.

ACABO DE MANDARLO A TOMAR POR CULO. 

NO SÉ QUÉ IMPRESIÓN DEBE DE ESTAR LLEVÁNDOSE JARED, PORQUE SEGURAMENTE HA VISTO CÓMO UNA TREMENDA LUZ SALÍA DE LAS VENTANAS DE NUESTRA HABITACIÓN Y SEGUIDAMENTE A MÍ ABRIENDO LA PUERTA Y CORRIENDO COMO ALMA QUE LLEVA EL DIABLO, ESTAMOS EN UNO DE ESOS MOTELES DONDE LAS PUERTAS DE LAS HABITACIONES DAN A UN PORCHE CON EL PARKING AHÍ MISMO. LE SOBREPASO EN MENOS DE UN SEGUNDO, GRITANDO:

-¡AL COCHE, SUBE AL COCHE!

ÉL SIGUE EN EL MISMO SITIO (PORQUE ESCUCHO SU VOZ DESDE LEJOS) JUNTO A LA DUEÑA DEL MOTEL, Y PREGUNTA:

-¿QUÉ COÑO PASA?

-¡QUIERE MATARNOS! –CONTESTO ABRIENDO LA PUERTA DEL CONDUCTOR DEL IMPALA.

-¿QUÉ? –LE ESCUCHO ALGO PEOR PORQUE ACABO DE CERRARLA Y SE ME HAN CAÍDO LAS LLAVES A LOS PIES.

-¿QUÉ COÑO DICES? –SE ESTÁ ACERCANDO AL VEHÍCULO, LA MANO DERECHA SUJETANDO LA TOALLA, LE VEO POR EL ESPEJO RETROVISOR AL INCORPORARME. ENCAJO LA LLAVE AL TERCER INTENTO PORQUE AÚN ME TIEMBLA EL PULSO.

-TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA.

-¿Y CASTIEL? –SE ASOMA A LA VENTANILLA CERRADA DEL COPILOTO, YO ME ECHO SOBRE EL ASIENTO VACÍO Y GIRO LA MANIVELA MECÁNICA BAJANDO EL VIDRIO.

-SUBE AL COCHE, JODER, NO SÉ CUÁNTO VA A TARDAR EN VOLVER –ECHO UN VISTAZO POR EL ESPEJO Y VEO QUE LA DUEÑA DEL MOTEL SE EMPIEZA A APROXIMAR, AÚN EXTRAÑADA.

-TODA MI ROPA ESTÁ COLGANDO DE…

-¿ES QUE VAS A QUEDARTE PARA QUE TE MATE? –DIGO CLAVÁNDOLE LA MIRADA, ÉL PALIDECE UN POCO.

-JODER, NO – Y SE METE EN EL COCHE.

LA DUEÑA COMIENZA A CORRER HACIA NOSOTROS INSULTÁNDONOS, YO ARRANCO Y DERRAPO AL GIRAR EL CHEVROLET PARA METERLO EN LA CARRETERA.

-¿C-CÓMO QUE SE HA VUELTO LOCO? –PREGUNTA JARED APLASTANDO SU ESPALDA DESNUDA CONTRA EL ASIENTO, COMO SI NECESITASE QUE ALGO CONTUVIESE SU HORROR.

-HA INTENTADO MATARME. ES UN ÁNGEL, NADIE SABE CÓMO RAZONA UN ÁNGEL –ESTOY AGARRANDO TAN FUERTE EL VOLANTE QUE SE ME VAN A QUEDAR LOS DEDOS AGARROTADOS. MENOS MAL QUE DIBUJÉ AQUELLOS SÍMBOLOS EN PARTES OCULTAS DE LA HABITACIÓN, MI OBSESIÓN CON LA SEGURIDAD HA DADO RESULTADO.

-¿ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE QUIERE MATARNOS?

NO, SÓLO QUIERE MATARME A MÍ. PERO SI TE LO DIGO VAS A ASOCIARTE CON ÉL Y ENTONCES YA NO TENDRÉ UN ALIADO DE DOS METROS.

-TENEMOS QUE HACER UN PLAN DE ACTUACIÓN –RAZONO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA SIN APARTAR MI VISTA DE LA CARRETERA. –TENEMOS QUE VIAJAR ALEATORIAMENTE PARA QUE NO PUEDA PREVER DÓNDE ESTAMOS. ¿TIENES UN DADO? HAY QUE ASIGNAR UNA ZONA A CADA NÚMERO Y SEGUIR LOS RESULTADOS, ES LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE SEA ALEATORIO.

-¿Y SI CONDUCIMOS LO MÁS LEJOS POSIBLE Y YA ESTÁ?

-PODRÍA ENCONTRARNOS DEDUCIENDO CUÁNTA GASOLINA NOS QUEDA. MIERDA, LA GASOLINA… NO SÉ CÓMO VAMOS A LLENAR EL DEPÓSITO SIN DINERO.

-Y ROPA, NO PUEDO IR POR AHÍ SÓLO CON LA TOALLA –SE SEPARA UN POCO DEL ASIENTO Y OIGO CÓMO SU PIEL SE DESPEGA DEL RESPALDO DE CUERO. –JODER, QUÉ INCÓMODO. ME ESTÁ SUDANDO HASTA…

-VALE, VALE. ROPA. OYE, ¿NO HABRÁ EN EL MALETERO?

-EN EL MALETERO SÓLO TIENEN EL FONDO FALSO CON ARMAS, O GENTE ESPOSADA. LA DE VECES QUE LO HEMOS ABIERTO…

-TIENEN QUE LLEVAR ROPA, MOCHILAS O ALGO. TAMBIÉN SON PERSONAS, ¿NO?

DETENGO EL IMPALA EN LA CUNETA Y SALIMOS LOS DOS, ES UNA CARRETERA SECUNDARIA Y CASI NO PASAN COCHES. NOS SORPENDEMOS MUCHO DE QUE EFECTIVAMENTE HAYA UN PAR DE MACUTOS LLENOS DE ROPA Y COSAS BÁSICAS PARA EL DÍA A DÍA.

-VAYA, QUÉ MANERA DE TIRAR EL DINERO –MASCULLO RECORDANDO LOS BOXERS NEGROS (SIN MARCA) QUE TANTO ME COSTÓ COMPRAR.

JARED COMIENZA A VESTIRSE SIN NINGÚN PUDOR Y PASA UN COCHE FAMILIAR CON TRES NIÑOS QUE NOS MIRAN IMPACTADOS DESDE LA VENTANILLA (UNO DE ELLOS APUNTÁNDONOS CON LA CÁMARA DEL MÓVIL).

-¡PERVERTIDOS! –OIGO EL GRITO PERDIÉNDOSE EN LA LEJANÍA.

-PURA ENVIDA –AÑADE JARED CON UNA SONRISA, LE FALTA CUBRIRSE EL PECHO Y ESTÁ REBUSCANDO PARA ENCONTRAR UNA CAMISA DE SAM QUE NO SEA DE FRANELA.

-¿SAM Y DEAN WINCHESTER? –OÍMOS QUE PREGUNTAN A NUESTRA ESPALDA.

NOS GIRAMOS Y VEMOS A TRES PERSONAS CON ASPECTO SINIESTRO CAMINANDO HACIA NOSOTROS. JARED DECIDE QUE LE ENCANTA HACER TOPLESS Y CERRAMOS EL CAPÓ A TODA VELOCIDAD, HACIENDO UN SPRINT PARA METERNOS EN EL VEHÍCULO DE NUEVO. LOS OTROS TAMBIÉN COMIENZAN A CORRER EN NUESTRA DIRECCIÓN. POR COSTUMBRE ME HE SENTADO YO EN EL LADO DEL CONDUCTOR, MALDICIÓN, NO QUIERO ESA RESPONSABILIDAD, ODIO CONDUCIR BAJO PRESIÓN.

-¡VENGA, JODER, DALE, JENSEN!

ARRANCO PERO SE CALA.

-¿EN SERIO? –GRITA JARED.

-ARG, MIERDA, MIERDA… –FARFULLO SUDANDO A MARES.

GIRO LA LLAVE DE NUEVO PERO DE PRONTO (¡DE PRONTO!) LA PUERTA DEL CONDUCTOR DESAPARECE CON UN CRUJIDO METÁLICO TAN POTENTE COMO EL BRAMIDO DE UN TIRANOSAURIO REX. VEO CÓMO EL HOMBRETÓN QUE LA HA ARRANCADO (¿EN SERIO?) LA TIRA HACIA ATRÁS COMO SI NO PESASE NADA. ESTOY EN SHOCK, SI MI CEREBRO ESTUVIESE ENGANCHADO A UNA MÁQUINA, EN LA PANTALLA SÓLO APARECERÍA UNA LÍNEA PLANA. OIGO LOS GRITOS DE JARED COMO MUY LEJANOS, COMO SI YO ESTUVIESE EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN.

TIENE QUE SER ASÍ, NO ME ESTÁ PASANDO ESTO. NO ME ESTÁN AGARRANDO DE LA CHAQUETA Y LEVANTANDO CON UNA SOLA MANO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La estatua de Zeus de la que habla Castiel era una de las 7 maravillas del mundo antiguo, perdida en el siglo V d.C.  
*La proporción áurea, divina o número phi es una proporción encontrada frecuentemente en la naturaleza (concha de un caracol, nervaduras de hojas de algunos árboles...) y se puede calcular en el cuerpo humano tal y como dice Cass.  
*Sobre Dean y la ópera hay un detalle en el capítulo de “Bugs” (temporada 1) que da a entender que él escucha ópera o sabe del tema.


	5. TU FIESTA

Caminamos por el pasillo hacia la salida del hotel, aún no es ni medio día ya hemos conseguido hablar con Petrov. Es increíble, ni siquiera hemos tenido que fingir que somos periodistas, como salimos en una serie de la tele el viejo ha sacado un hueco para nosotros. No sabía que había gente que vivía con las puertas abriéndose a su paso, y eso que llevo el esmoquin arrugado. Malditos playboys repeinados, siento envidia de mí mismo.

-¿Qué piensas, Dean? Según lo que ha dicho se necesitaría toda una tecnología que aún no existe para crear una brecha interdimensional. Y lo de anoche, cuando nos desmayamos… También encaja con lo del equilibrio cosmogónico.

-Sí, creo que me estaba muriendo en nuestro mundo. Bueno, yo no, Ackles. Y algo le pasó a Padaleski también…

-Padalecki, Dean. Ejem. ¿Entonces aceptamos que hemos intercambiado el sitio con J²?

-¿J²?

-Así los llama Misha.

-Ni le menciones –farfullo apartando el recuerdo de cuando me asaltó en los baños.

-Buf… Esos dos no van a durar allí ni una semana –concluye Sam mientras salimos a la calle, yo me detengo con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, sumido en mí mismo.

-Cass está con ellos. Le oí, Sammy.

-¿Cómo?

-Oí a Cass. Cuando me estaba muriendo. Por un momento sentí que yo estaba allí…

Que Cass venía corriendo hacia mí.

-¿O sea que contactaste con nuestro plano? ¿Qué eres, Dr. Strange?

Entonces un coche con los cristales tintados decelera situándose a nuestro lado, miramos nuestro reflejo sobre el cristal negro. “Dime que son terroristas armados”, mascullo cínico. Y el caso es que alguna fuerza cósmica me escucha, porque cuando se abre la puerta trasera aparece un matón de Europa del este apuntándonos con un subfusil de asalto. Sam y yo parpadeamos, incapaces de creer que haya un tipo haciéndonos gestos con el arma para que subamos al vehículo. El maromo oculta un poco el arma en su chaqueta y sale, agarra a Sammy del brazo y voy a reaccionar, pero una voz desde la ventanilla delantera me detiene:

-Al coche.

Mi hermano y yo miramos a los dos mafiosos armados y obedecemos, yo entro primero y me sorprendo de encontrar a Misha Collins dentro, aplastado contra la ventanilla de ese lado como si eso pudiese alejarle de los agresores. Cuando Sammy también ha subido, el primer matón cierra la puerta de ese lado y entra sentándose donde el copiloto. El conductor arranca y cruzo una mirada de circunstancias con Sam.

NOS HAN ATADO A UN POSTE A CADA UNO CON LAS MANOS A LA ESPALDA, ESTOY A UN PAR DE METROS DE JARED, EL SUDOR LE HACE REFLEJOS EN EL PECHO DESNUDO CON LA INSANA LUMINOSIDAD DE LAS BOMBILLAS. ESTAMOS DE PIE, EL SITIO ES UNA FÁBRICA ABANDONADA QUE ESTÁ LLENA DE POLVO EN SUSPENSIÓN, PERO ESTA VEZ NO ME IMPORTA LA PORQUERÍA. Y ES QUE NO PARO DE PENSAR QUE POR QUÉ ESTAMOS DE PIE. NORMALMENTE CUANDO APRESAN A LOS WINCHESTER LOS DEJAN SENTADOS COMO PARA QUE OCUPEN POCO, PARA OLVIDARSE DE ELLOS MIENTRAS LOS MALOS HACEN COSAS DE MONSTRUOS. PERO CUANDO SE ATA A ALGUIEN DE PIE ES PARA GOLPEARLO O CORTARLO EN TROCITOS, O SORBERLE EL ALMA O CHUPARLE LA SANGRE, TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE. CUANDO TIENES A UN PRISIONERO DE PIE ES PORQUE VAS A INTERACTUAR CON TODO EL INDEFENSO ESPACIO QUE OCUPA. MI COMPAÑERO Y YO NOS MIRAMOS, ESTAMOS ACOJONADOS Y NO NOS ATREVEMOS NI A INTENTAR COMUNICARNOS PARA TRATAR DE HACER ALGO. PERO ¿ALGO COMO QUÉ? ESTAMOS ATADOS DE PIE A UN PUTO POSTE.

LOS TRES MONSTRUOS ENTRAN, DOS HOMBRES Y UNA MUJER. AHORA PARECEN HUMANOS PERO SON HOMBRES LOBO, HAN SACADO LAS GARRAS Y LOS DIENTES CUANDO NOS HAN CAPTURADO. INTENTO REPASAR LOS CAPÍTULOS DONDE APARECE ESA ESPECIE, EL CASO ES QUE SON MUY POCOS. SÓLO SÉ QUE NECESITAMOS PLATA Y QUE ESTAMOS JODIDOS. LA MUJER COMIENZA A HABLARNOS, ALGO SOBRE QUE SAM Y DEAN MATARON A SUS AMIGOS Y COSAS DE VENGANZA. MIENTRAS, PIENSO: ¿QUÉ HARÍA DEAN? PARA EMPEZAR, HABRÍA CONSEGUIDO UN OBJETO AFILADO PARA CORTAR LA CUERDA CUANDO EL VILLANO SUELTA EL SPEECH. MIERDA, ESE PASO DESCARTADO. LO MALO ES QUE TODO LO DEMÁS DEPENDE DE ESO. POR DIOS, QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO, QUÉ PUTA ANSIEDAD.

-VUESTRA FAMA ES EXAGERADA –TERMINA ELLA. –HABÉIS CAÍDO COMO LAS RATAS QUE SOIS. –SE ACERCA A JARED Y LE AGARRA LA BARBILLA. A PESAR DE QUE ÉL LE SACA CASI DOS CABEZAS, LA MUJER DA MUCHO MIEDO.

-NO LE TOQUES –SE OYE. OH, ESPERA, SI HA SIDO MI VOZ.

-¿QUÉ? –SUELTA LA MUJER LOBO LEVANTANDO UNA CEJA, MIRÁNDOME CON OJOS CANÍBALES.

CARRASPEO, TRAGO. INSPIRO Y BAJO UN TONO LA VOZ:

-NO LE PONGAS UN PUTO DEDO ENCIMA A SAMMY.

-¿Qué cojones está pasando? –pregunto a Misha Collins, que está sentado a mi derecha en la parte de atrás del coche. Tiene una expresión de susto permanente, Sam también le mira interrogante, los edificios pasan rápidos tras las ventanas del vehículo.

-L-lo siento… Me amenazaron para que les dijera dónde estabais –gimotea. –Joder, quiero ver crecer a mi hijo…

-Espera, entonces la mujer del esmoquin, Vicki, la que está embarazada, ¿es tu mujer de verdad? –digo frunciendo el ceño, un tanto sorprendido. De este tipo ya me esperaría cualquier cosa.

-Diez años de confeti –contesta esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Diez años casado? ¿Cómo coño lo haces? –me sorprendo un montón, yo no sé ni cómo voy a salvar mi falso matrimonio.

-“The threesome handbook” (“El manual de los tríos”) es un buen punto de partida.

-En… ¿en serio? –pregunta Sam con cierto interés.

Miro a mi hermano menor con los ojos como platos y frunciendo el ceño, Sam nota mi gesto y mueve un poco la cabeza nerviosamente:

-Como teoría.

-Y tan en serio, lo ha escrito Vicki.

Ahora giro mi cara hacia Collins y lo peor es que a pesar de la maldita situación, me guiña un ojo. Creo que pongo cara de horror mientras él desdibuja la sonrisa descarada al volver a hacerse consciente de que nos están secuestrando.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde estábamos? –dice mi hermano volviendo al tema.

-En la fiesta dijisteis que buscabais a Petrov. Como no habíais ido a trabajar, supuse que os quedasteis en su hotel.

-¿Qué coño quieren? –susurro clavando los ojos en las grandes cabezas de los dos matones, que sobresalen de los respaldos delanteros.

-Mmm… –duda el actor.

-Misha –presiona Sam mirándole con intensidad, con esos ojos de amonestación contenida.

-Lo siento, Jensen –suelta él bajando la cabeza, conteniendo un sollozo lastimero. –Es por lo de tu despedida, ¿no?

-¿Se puede saber qué coño pasó en la puta despedida de soltero? –exijo agarrándole del cuello de la chaqueta y enseñando los dientes, se me empieza a agotar la paciencia con el jodido tema.

Pero el vehículo se detiene, uno de los mafiosos se gira y nos encañona, Sam y yo cruzamos una mirada grave y Collins ahoga un grito. Salimos todos del coche, estamos en un descampado, no hay nada alrededor salvo una especie de granero. Los tíos se sitúan tras nosotros y con señas y frases cortas llenas de acento extranjero nos instan a caminar delante, hacia el edificio. El actor se pone a murmurar: “mamá, voy a palmarla, joder, joder, puto Nyan Cat…”

Sammy me mira, yo levanto levemente las cejas, él asiente imperceptiblemente y tomamos una inspiración larga a la vez. Entonces nos volvemos como un rayo y nos abalanzamos contra los maromos. Se oyen disparos y Misha chilla con la voz más aguda del mundo.

-NO LE PONGAS UN PUTO DEDO ENCIMA A SAMMY.

ELLA LEVANTA UNA CEJA, CRUZA UNA MIRADA CON SUS COMPAÑEROS Y SONRÍEN. SE ACERCA A MÍ, JODER, JODER. APRIETO LA MANDÍBULA Y NO (¡NO!) DESVÍO LA MIRADA. SE DETIENE A TRES PALMOS DE MI CARA:

-¿O QUÉ, GUAPITO?

DEAN WINCHESTER. SOY DEAN WINCHESTER.

-O TE VOY A ARRANCAR LOS PULMONES.

COMIENZA A REÍRSE, SUS AMIGOS CON ELLA. CIERRO LOS OJOS UN MOMENTO, SOY DEAN WINCHESTER, EL PUTO DEAN WINCHESTER. ABRO LOS OJOS, ME HUMEDEZCO LOS LABIOS. DESPACIO, SABORÉALO. ERES DEAN WINCHESTER:

-¿DÓNDE COÑO HABÉIS ESTADO LOS DOS PUTOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS, EN UNA CUEVA? –ELLA VA A CONTESTAR PERO LA CORTO, NO PUEDO DARLES ESPACIO A RAZONAR. –¿DE VERDAD SE OS ESTÁ OLVIDANDO QUE HE PASADO 40 AÑOS EN EL INFIERNO Y QUE SAM HA VENCIDO A LUCIFER? AL PUTO LUCIFER, OSTIA, SE DICE DEPRISA. AGUANTANDO SUS TORTURAS EN LA JAULA COMO UN CAMPEÓN. ¿QUÉ COÑO NOS VAIS A HACER QUE NO PODAMOS AGUANTAR? NI LA BURRADA MÁS BESTIA LLEGARÁ A UN PUTO UNO POR CIENTO DE LO QUE PASÉ EN EL INFIERNO.

-COÑO, ES VERDAD LO DE TU BOCAZA –RESPONDE LA JEFA AMENAZANTE.

-ES LA PUTA REALIDAD –VENGA, VAMOS A SUBIR UN POCO MÁS: –¿CREES QUE EXAGERO? VENGA, PRUÉBAME. HAZME ALGO. NO SÉ, COGE EL HIERRO DE MIERDA ESE, VENGA, JODER.

LOS TRES MIRAN AL SUSODICHO, OSTIA, JENSEN, SE TE HA IDO LA CABEZA. QUE LAS PALABRAS NO PARAN GOLPES. JODER, NO DES IDEAS.

-LO ESTOY DESEANDO. –COÑO, PARA YA, PUTO DEAN WINCHESTER. –ESTOY DESEANDO CABREARME DE VERDAD, HACE MUCHO QUE NO SE ME VA LA OLLA. JODER, PÉGAME.

JARED ME MIRA COMPLETAMENTE DESENCAJADO, LOS TRES MONSTRUOS EMPIEZAN A FRUNCIR EL CEÑO, ES QUE HE EMPEZADO A REÍRME. JODER, SE ME HA IDO, ESTOY TAN ALTERADO QUE SE ME HA IDO. VOY A MORIR AQUÍ.

-ESTÁIS PENSANDO QUE SÓLO SOY UN HUMANO –DIGO SOLTANDO LAS ÚLTIMAS CARCAJADAS: –VOSOTROS SOIS TRES HOMBRES LOBO, ¿QUÉ PUEDE SALIR MAL? –DE PRONTO ME ENFADO: –¿EN SERIO SOIS TAN GILIPOLLAS? ¿JODIENDO A LOS TÍOS QUE HAN PARADO EL PUTO APOCALIPSIS? PORQUE SÍ, QUIZÁ AHORA ME MATES, PERO ¿DE VERDAD NO HABÉIS OÍDO TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE CUANDO HEMOS VUELTO DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS? SAM Y YO, LOS HUMANOS CON MÁS PUTOS COMODINES SOBRE LA TIERRA. SAM Y YO CABREADOS, PERSIGUIÉNDOOS, LOS HUMANOS QUE TIENEN UN JODIDO ÁNGEL DE MAYORDOMO.

LOS MONSTRUOS SE MIRAN INCÓMODOS, LA LÓGICA QUE SALE POR MI BOCA ES CONTUNDENTE, ES EL RAZONAMIENTO DE LA VIOLENCIA. SIENTO CÓMO DEAN PULSA HACIA AFUERA Y NO MIENTE, ESTÁ EN MODO SÁDICO. SIENTO CÓMO SE EXPANDE ESE LADO SINIESTRO, MIS OJOS SE TIÑEN DE LA CRUELDAD DE QUIEN NO TIENE NADA QUE PERDER:

-VOY A VOLVER Y LO SABÉIS. VOY A VOLVER DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS COMO YA HE HECHO ANTES Y ENTONCES NO ESTARÉ ATADO A UN PUTO POSTE. VOY A BAJAR DIRECTO AL INFIERNO Y VOY A VOLVER COMO UN PUTO DEMONIO, Y DAD POR SENTADO QUE OS VOY A ENCONTRAR. OS VOY A CAZAR COMO PUTOS CONEJOS Y OS VOY A ARRANCAR LA PIEL A TIRAS, VOY A ESTAR TAN CABREADO QUE NO OS VOY A ATACAR POR LA ESPALDA, NO. VOY A IR DE FRENTE PARA QUE LO VEÁIS VENIR. VOY A SACAROS LAS TRIPAS Y OS VOY A MANTENER VIVOS DIEZ PUTOS MESES, OS VOY A ALIMENTAR CON SANGRE DE BEBÉ Y OS VOY A IR CORTANDO CADA DÍA UNA PARTE. Y SE LA VOY A HACER TRAGAR A VUESTRO COMPAÑERO DE LA DERECHA, Y VOY A JUGAR A LAS CARTAS CON CROWLEY MIENTRAS APOSTAMOS CON VUESTROS PUTOS ÓRGANOS.

SE HACE OTRO SILENCIO DONDE RESPIRO, TODOS ME MIRAN CON LA BOCA ENTREABIERTA, GRITO:

-¡ASÍ QUE, HIJA DE PUTA, HAZLO! ¡TIRA TU VIDA POR EL VÁTER POR UNA VENGANZA QUE NO VALE MIS COJONES! ¡ARRÁSTRATE POR LOS MUERTOS, VENGA! ¡POR LOS PUTOS MUERTOS EN LOS QUE OS ESTARÉIS CAGANDO CUANDO OS ESTÉ MASTICANDO EL CORAZÓN! ¡¡VENGA!!

DOY UN RABIOSO TIRÓN A LAS CUERDAS CONVENCIDÍSIMO DE QUE LAS VOY A PARTIR, ELLOS SE ECHAN UN POCO HACIA ATRÁS SIN APARTAR LA MIRADA DE MÍ. ESTOY SOLTANDO ESPUMARAJOS POR LA BOCA.

-¡¡VENID AQUÍ Y MATAD A DEAN WINCHESTER!!

SE MIRAN FUGAZMENTE ENTRE ELLOS Y SE GIRAN. Y SALEN CORRIENDO.

-¡¡HIJOS DE PUTA, VENID AQUÍ!! ¡¡MATADME, CABRONES!!

SE PIERDEN DE VISTA, NOS QUEDAMOS SOLOS.

-¡CABRONES! –GRITO AÚN, REVOLVIÉNDOME (¿CÓMO ES QUE NO PUEDO PARTIR LAS CUERDAS?).

-JE… JENS…

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

-JENSEN… –OIGO BALBUCEAR A LA VOZ DE SAM. DOY VARIOS TIRONES MÁS, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE AÚN SIGA ATADO? –JENSEN, JODER.

LE MIRO, JADEANDO.

PARPADEO, ENFOCO.

-YA VALE –ME DICE LA CARA DE SAM… PERO NO ES SAM: –SE HAN IDO.

MIRO A LA PUERTA, A MI ALREDEDOR, AL ESPACIO AMPLIO Y A LA BOMBILLA LÚGUBRE.

-JENSEN –REPITE ÉL.

NO ES SAM, ES JARED. MI COMPAÑERO DE TRABAJO, EL QUE SALE ANTES EN LOS CRÉDITOS. JARED Y JENSEN, LOS DOS “J” COMO NOS LLAMA LA GENTE. “J ²”, COMO DICE MISHA.

CIERRO LOS OJOS Y APOYO LA CABEZA EN EL POSTE, AÚN RESPIRANDO POR LA BOCA.

DIOS… QUÉ HA PASADO. QUÉ COJONES HA PASADO. HAY UN SILENCIO DONDE ME CONCENTRO EN BAJAR, EN VOLVER A OCUPAR MI CUERPO, EN EXPULSAR A DEAN. ME HAGO CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE ACABA DE OCURRIR… Y ROMPO A LLORAR. DE LOS PUTOS NERVIOS. DE LA PUTA SUERTE QUE HEMOS TENIDO. Y DEL PUTO ÓSCAR QUE NADIE ME VA A DAR.

Acabo de golpear en la mandíbula al matón (en adelante “La Masa”) con la culata de su propio fusil, que le acabo de quitar de las manos, y ha caído pesadamente sobre un matorral. El ruido es insostenible entre los disparos de Hulk (el otro) y los berridos de Collins. Me agacho esquivando dos balas y las otras dos dan un árbol porque Sammy ha conseguido desviar el arma atacándole con el codo. La Masa me suelta una patada en el estómago y caigo hacia atrás, justo cuando estaba a punto de apuntarle con el subfusil. Suelto sin querer el arma al golpearme duramente con el suelo y esquivo un puñetazo de mi gemelo favorito en el último momento. Coño, si me llega a dar no voy a ver las estrellas sino el puto big-bang. Me lanzo a por la recortada mientras por el rabillo del ojo veo a Misha gateando hasta el granero.

-¡Gilipollas, métete en el coche..!

Pero no termino porque La Masa se me echa encima y me encuentro con más de 120 kilos de músculo, hueso y chuletones sobre mí. Forcejeo como puedo por el control del arma, casi sin respiración, la recortada se dispara y oigo el aullido de Collins:

-¡Aahh, me ha dado! ¡Sangre, estoy sangrando! 

-VENGA, JENSEN, YA ESTÁ –DICE JARED TERMINANDO DE CORTAR MIS CUERDAS CON LOS ALICATES DEL PASILLO.

ÉL HA CONSEGUIDO SOLTARSE FROTANDO SUS ATADURAS CON UN CLAVO DE LA COLUMNA, PERO NO HA TARDADO UN MINUTO COMO TARDAN LOS WINCHESTER, NO. HA PASADO MÁS DE MEDIA HORA. TENGO LOS BRAZOS DORMIDOS Y LAS PIERNAS ME DAN CALAMBRES, ÉL TAMBIÉN TIENE UNA CARA DE ESTAR HECHO POLVO. NUESTRAS MUÑECAS ESTÁN EN CARNE VIVA Y HAY ROZADURAS EN SU TÓRAX, SEGURO QUE ESCUECEN MUCHO. ADEMÁS DEBE DE TENER LAS AGUJETAS DE SU VIDA EN LOS BRAZOS POR EL MOVIMIENTO QUE HA TENIDO QUE MANTENER PARA ROMPER LA SOGA. PERO PARA MI SORPRESA NO SE QUEJA DE NADA, SIMPLEMENTE AÑADE:

-ME ESTOY MEANDO.

YO ASIENTO Y SALIMOS EN SILENCIO DEL ALMACÉN, RENQUEANDO PORQUE ESTAMOS AGOTADOS. DEJAMOS NUESTRO RASTRO EN UN RECOVECO Y MIRAMOS A NUESTRO ALREDEDOR, LOS MONSTRUOS NOS TRAJERON AQUÍ EN SU FURGONETA Y SE LA HAN LLEVADO PARA SALIR CORRIENDO.

-ESTO ES EL PUTO MEDIO DE NADA –MASCULLA JARED. –QUIERO IRME A CASA.

Y SE LE SALTAN LAS LÁGRIMAS Y SE QUEDA DE PIE FROTÁNDOSE LOS OJOS CON EL DORSO DE LA MANO COMO HACE UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO. DE PRONTO SIENTO SIMPATÍA HACIA ÉL POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA. LE DOY UNAS PALMADITAS EN LA ESPALDA, AL FIN Y AL CABO SOY EL MAYOR POR CUATRO AÑOS:

-NO PASA NADA, VAMOS A LOGRARLO. YA VERÁS, JARED.

-¿POR QUÉ NUNCA SALEN MEANDO? –DICE ENTRE HIPIDOS Y SOLLOZOS CON TONO INFANTIL. –PUTOS SAM Y DEAN, NUNCA SALEN MEANDO.

LE DOY UN ABRAZO, AUNQUE ME SACA MEDIA CABEZA SE ENCOJE Y PARECE QUE YO LE ESTOY SOSTENIENDO:

-SÍ, ES UNA MIERDA.

-CUANDO VOLVAMOS VOY A DECIRLES A LOS GUIONISTAS QUE LES SAQUEN MEANDO.

-BUENA IDEA.

-Y VOY A PEDIR QUE TE PONGAN ANTES EN LOS CRÉDITOS –YO LEVANTO LAS CEJAS Y HAGO UN SILENCIO, ÉL SE APARTA DE MÍ Y ME MIRA MUY SERIO: –HAS ESTADO INCREÍBLE, MERECES SALIR ANTES EN LOS CRÉDITOS.

TUERZO UNA SONRISA, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE SEGÚN ESTÁN REDACTADOS NUESTROS CONTRATOS. SÉ QUE ÉL LO SABE PERO LE AGRADEZCO LAS PALABRAS.

-VALE, JARED. VAMOS A VER SI CONSEGUIMOS ENCONTRAR EL IMPALA.

Hulk y La Masa están bien amarrados a sendas sillas, llenos de contusiones y algo de sangre, dentro del granero abandonado. La Masa aún está inconsciente. Suspiro mirando el trabajo bien hecho y me giro para encarar a Misha Collins, tiene un balazo en el culo y Sam le está intentando hacer un torniquete pero Collins no se deja de lo nervioso que está:

-¡Voy a morir, mamá, voy a morir!

-¡Estate quieto, tengo que cortar la hemorragia!

Misha lloriquea por lo bajo:

-No sois ellos, Jared y Jensen, madre mía… Abuela, sí que existen los usurpadores de cuerpos.

Miro al techo y me acerco a ellos, me agacho para quedar a la altura del actor:

-¿Qué coño sabes?

-¿Q-qué? –repite él mirándome con recelo, como si fuera a patearle la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estos dos venían a por Jensen?

Misha se muerde el labio, Sam consigue apretar la venda y él ahoga un gemidito.

-Mi paciencia está al 1% de batería –amenazo clavándole la mirada sin levantar la voz: –Desembucha o te lo voy a sacar tal y como querías anoche, sólo que sin la parte placentera.

-Qué mal que esté tan acojonado, se me ocurren un montón de chistes buenos –murmura para sí cerrando los ojos.

Miro a Sam con cara de “¿me lo puedo cargar?”, él me responde de igual manera: “yo que sé, es un maldito marciano”. Le cojo del pelo y le obligo a mirarme, no tiro mucho porque tampoco quiero que se mee en los pantalones (bueno, ahora mismo los tiene bajados por el torniquete de Sam).

-Qué pasa con la mafia.

Él consigue mantenerme la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, le doy un sobresaliente por eso, estoy en modo inquisidor y debo de estar taladrándole el cráneo con rayo láser.

-¿Q-quién eres?

Sonrío disfrutándolo como un enano:

-Ahora mismo, tu peor pesadilla.

Él cierra los ojos y murmura:

-Joder, no sé si cagarme o correrme.

-¡Dios! –me levanto mirando al techo totalmente exasperado. Este tío me supera, joder, puto Misha Collins de los cojones, lo voy a tirar al Océano Atlántico con un yunque atado a los pies. Oigo cómo Sam comienza a reírse y veo que le palmea el hombro a Collins:

-Tío, eres mi héroe. Relájate, somos de los buenos.

-¿Eres Sam Winchester?

-El mismo.

Misha vuelve a cerrar los ojos y farfulla:

-Joder, y encima son vacilones.

Sam pone los ojos en blanco, yo levanto los brazos como rindiéndome.

-Apuesta con nuestro jefe –habla de pronto el mafioso que está despierto: –Gemelo tuyo apuesta mucho en póker y pierde.

-O sea que le están extorsionando para que suelte la pasta. ¿Y qué cojones pasa, no le pagan con lingotes de oro?

-La estrella de “Supernatural” es Jared, todo el mundo lo sabe –afirma el lechuguino moreno.

-¿Y cómo pasó todo eso? –interviene Sam.

-En su despedida de soltero –explica él con expresión culpable. –Todo el mundo se había ido y nosotros queríamos tomar la última, y el puti-club era el único sitio que quedaba abierto.

-¿Llevaste al novio a un puti-club? –pregunta Sam crítico.

-No quería que pasara esto… Sólo me lo quería beneficiar.

Me llevo la mano a la frente, madre mía, al final el chico me va a terminar dando pena. Pero esto lo explica todo, algo así siempre pasa factura a un matrimonio. Frunzo el ceño y miro a Misha:

-Espera, entonces… ¿Qué hay de lo que insinuaste en los baños sobre vosotros dos? Esa mierda del beso.

Él se encoge de hombros:

-Si colaba…

LLEVAMOS ANDANDO MUCHO TIEMPO Y ESTAMOS SEDIENTOS, PERO POR FIN SE VE LA SILUETA DEL IMPALA, DIOS MÍO, HEMOS LLEGADO AL COCHE. SIGUE APARCADO EN LA CUNETA Y ALGUIEN HA APOYADO LA PUERTA ARRANCADA EN EL PARACHOQUES DELANTERO PARA QUE NO ESTORBE EN LA VÍA. ME APOYO EN EL CAPÓ Y ESTOY A PUNTO DE MURMURAR “BABY, TE QUIERO”. PERO ME AGUANTO, NO QUIERO TERMINAR ESQUIZOFRÉNICO CON DEAN WINCHESTER COMO SEGUNDA PERSONALIDAD. ENTONCES JARED ME TOCA EL HOMBRO, LE MIRO Y ME SEÑALA CON LOS OJOS A LA IZQUIERDA. VEO A CASTIEL SALIENDO TRAS UN ÁRBOL.

-ESO NO HA ESTADO BIEN –DICE CON SU TONO PLANO Y ESA TERRIBLE MIRADA INTENSA.

EL ÁNGEL COMIENZA A CAMINAR HACIA MÍ MUY DECIDIDO Y JARED SE APARTA UNOS PASOS, YO ANDO HACIA ATRÁS, ATERRADO: QUINTA TEMPORADA, CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO, ESCENA DOCE, EL GRAN PALIZÓN DE CASTIEL A DEAN. MADRE MÍA, NO. YO NO AGUANTARÍA NI UNA DE SUS BOFETADAS. CASTIEL CABREADO, JODER, JODER… 

PERO ANTES DE QUE ÉL ME ALCANCE OIGO UNA BOCINA, TODOS GIRAMOS LA CABEZA Y ME COMO UN MERCEDES ROJO QUE ESTÁ CHIRRIANDO LAS RUEDAS EN ASFALTO INTENTANDO FRENAR A TIEMPO, SIN ÉXITO.

Hemos llamado a urgencias para que se lleven a Collins (por lo de la bala en el culo) y la ambulancia acaba de llegar, hay un tío metiendo la camilla en el edificio y otro acercándose a Misha, que ya se ha cansado de repetir que va a morir. Me dirijo a mi hermano para decirle una cosa pero ¡zas! caigo fulminado sin venir a cuento. Y no sólo eso, un montón de sangre se esparce hacia fuera (que si politraumatismos y fracturas abiertas) y todos se quedan flipando mientras la sangre se extiende debajo de mí. Sammy y otro tipo reaccionan y se ponen a intentar reanimarme:

-¡Joder, Dean! –este es Sammy.

-¡Joder, no tiene pulso! –este es el otro.

-¡Joder! ¿Habéis visto la película “Stigmata”? –este es un tercero que se acaba de agachar para taponar las hemorragias.

Al otro lado de la estancia los dos matones atados a sus sillas se han quedado lívidos y han empezado a murmurar en su idioma. Misha Collins, que aún no había subido a la camilla, se apoya en ella y escanea la habitación con la mirada, frenético:

-Coño, dónde puse el móvil, tengo que grabar esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me resulta cómico que para librarse de los hombres lobo Jensen sobreactúa, apelando a la peor fama de Dean, casi como si fuese un demonio. Sin embargo el propio Dean no es capaz de terminar el interrogatorio con Misha, un simple humano le sobrepasa.  
*"The Threesome Handbook", libro de Victoria Vantoch publicado en 2007, una guía para manejar el tema de los tríos con tu pareja.  
*Jared Padalecki es técnicamente la estrella de SPN porque Sam es el personaje que empieza la trama y está marcado como 1 (Dean es el 2). En la realidad no hay diferencia entre ellos por esto.  
*Stigmata: película de los 90 donde a una mujer le empiezan a salir de pronto heridas de la crucifixión.


	6. MORALINA CON PATAS

MI VIDA PASA ANTE MIS OJOS EN SENTIDO INVERSO PORQUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO: ENGAÑANDO A ESOS HOMBRES LOBO, LLEGANDO A ESTA MALDITA REALIDAD… LAS DISCUSIONES CON DANNEEL, LAS NOCHES DE INSOMNIO PENSANDO CÓMO COJONES VOY A PAGAR LA DEUDA A TIEMPO… LA FATÍDICA NOCHE DE LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO:

YO QUERÍA UNA FIESTA SENCILLA Y SÓLO INVITÉ A MIS AMIGOS MÁS ALLEGADOS, PERO DE PRONTO SE PLANTA AHÍ MISHA COLLINS. LE VEO BAJO EL DINTEL DE LA PUERTA, JASON LE ACABABA DE ABRIR. YO HABÍA ALQUILADO UN LOCAL CON INSTRUMENTOS DE MÚSICA, TELE GIGANTE, COSAS ASÍ. PERO DE PRONTO AHÍ ESTÁ MISHA. DEJO DE TOCAR LA GUITARRA, ME LO QUEDO MIRANDO PERO NO ES UN ESPEJISMO. ÉL NUNCA ES UN ESPEJISMO, SIEMPRE SE HACE NOTAR. POR MUCHO QUE JARED O YO LE IGNOREMOS ESTÁ AHÍ, DETRÁS DE NOSOTROS TECLEANDO EN SU MÓVIL O SONRIENDO CON ESE TOQUE HISTRIÓNICO. SI ME DICEN QUE ELIJA CON QUIÉN PREFIERO TRABAJAR (ENTRE JARED Y COLLINS) DIGO QUE COLLINS PORQUE TIENE UN SENTIDO DEL HUMOR QUE ES UN TESORO. POR MUY CUESTA ARRIBA QUE SE ME ESTÉ HACIENDO EL DÍA LAS PERLAS QUE SUELTA SIEMPRE ME HACEN REÍR, SOBRE TODO EN LAS CONVENCIONES CUANDO POR EXIGENCIAS DE PRODUCCIÓN JUGAMOS CON EL ROLLITO HOMO. PERO AHÍ QUEDA TODO, NO QUIERO VER A NADIE DEL ESTUDIO EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE. BASTANTE TENGO CON NO PODER ENCENDER INTERNET SIN VER AL MENOS UNA NUEVA FOTO TRUCADA DE DEAN/CASS O INCLUSO DE MISHA Y MÍA.

PERO AHÍ ESTÁ ÉL Y MIS AMIGOS ME MIRAN EXPECTANTES. PODRÍA ECHARLE PERO CORRO EL RIESGO DE CONVERTIRME EN LA COMIDILLA DEL ESTUDIO A LA VUELTA, TODOS DIRÁN QUE JENSEN ACKLES NO ES TAN CABALLERO COMO PARECE. VALE, VAMOS A COMPORTARNOS COMO ADULTOS, AL FIN Y AL CABO MIS COLEGAS SE VAN A PARTIR DE RISA CON ÉL (ESPERO QUE NO SAQUE AQUÍ LAS BROMAS GAYS CONMIGO, ENTONCES SÍ QUE ME VOY A MORIR DE LA VERGÜENZA, PERO NO PUEDE SER TAN RETORCIDO, ¿VERDAD?). Y LUEGO UN MONTÓN DE CERVEZAS, CANCIONES… EL DUEÑO DEL LOCAL VINIENDO A CERRAR, STEVE DÁNDOME UN ABRAZO Y DICIÉNDOME MÁS COSAS, PERO ESTOY BORRACHO Y NO ME ENTERO. ME QUEDO SOLO CON MISHA EN LA CALLE, AL FINAL NO ES TAN RARITO COMO PENSABA, Y ME DICE:

-ESTÁS BORRACHO, NO PUEDES CONDUCIR ASÍ. ME HE COMPROMETIDO CON CARLSON A LLEVARTE A CASA.

-TÍO, ERES GUAY. ERES… GUAY.

-ESTÁS MUY MONO CON ESA CARA DE PÁNFILO.

-¿HE DICHO YA QUE ERES GUAY? –EMPEZAMOS A CAMINAR, VOY APOYADO EN SU HOMBRO PORQUE ME CUESTA ANDAR DERECHO.

-OH –EL TÍO GUAY QUE ES MISHA SE PARA DE SOPETÓN, MIRANDO EL CARTEL LUMINOSO DE UN ESTABLECIMIENTO. –¿QUIERES TOMAR LA ÚLTIMA?

-SI BEBO MÁS VOY A… POTAR O ALGO. O A SABER QUÉ HAGO, LUEGO NUNCA ME ACUERDO.

A ÉL SE LE ILUMINAN LOS OJOS DE PRONTO:

-ENTONCES VAMOS A TOMAR SÓLO UN PAR MÁS. NO TE PREOCUPES, YO HARÉ DE TU CONCIENCIA. 

EL RESTO SON FRAGMENTOS BORROSOS: WHISKY, SEÑORITAS EN TOPLESS, ALGUIEN METIÉNDOME MANO, UNA MESA DE PÓKER, MISHA DICIENDO QUE LO DEJE YA, YO DICIENDO QUE ESTOY EN RACHA. Y AL DÍA SIGUIENTE DOS MATONES QUE SE HAN COLADO EN EL ESTUDIO AMENAZÁNDOME EN EL CUARTO DE MONTAJE. AY, DIOS, PENSÉ, SI ME HUBIERA HECHO MASAJISTA DEPORTIVO…

-MANTENTE DESPIERTO, NO TE VAYAS –OIGO UNA VOZ CONOCIDA, ES GRAVE Y RASGADA CON UN TOQUE PLANO, PERO ESTÁ ANGUSTIADA.

…RETROCEDO HASTA EL DÍA QUE CONOCÍ A COLLINS, FUE EN PLENO RODAJE. RECUERDO QUE PENSÉ QUE EL TIPO DEBÍA DE ESTAR UN POCO IDO PORQUE HACÍA COSAS QUE NO SALÍAN EN EL GUIÓN. ERA LA ESCENA DEL GRANERO ABANDONADO Y LA PRIMERA ENTRADA DE CASTIEL.

Mi vida sigue retrocediendo ante mis narices, ahora estoy en un granero abandonado con Bobby. De pronto el techo comienza a sacudirse, Bobby y yo nos tensamos y agarro la recortada. Y entonces las luces comienzan a explotar, la doble puerta del granero se abre sola y entra caminando un ser con aspecto de hombre, no distingo bien su imagen porque las bombillas estallando forman un cuadro cubista de luces y sombras. Nos mira impasible sin que ninguno de los símbolos mágicos que hay pintados en las paredes interfieran su movimiento. Comenzamos a disparar pero joder, no se detiene. Le apuñalo con el cuchillo mata demonios y tampoco se inmuta.

-Dean, escúchame.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Dean, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Sí? Gracias por eso.

-Deja de repetir el recuerdo, soy yo, escúchame.

-¿Quién eres?

El ser suspira mirando al techo:

-Castiel. Soy un ángel del Señor y ahora me vas a decir que no existe tal cosa. Y yo te digo que tu problema es que no tienes fe… lo cual es contradictorio, ya que teniendo en cuenta que te has relacionado con un montón de demonios, ¿no es lógico que exista su contrapartida, es decir, ángeles y, por lo tanto, Dios? Precisamente hablaba de esto con Balthazar en el año 1206 … Oh, mierda, tengo prisa.

La escena comienza a borrarse, pasando a mi vivencia anterior, el ser abre mucho los ojos y me coge de los hombros:

-¡No, Dean, aguanta! Escúchame, la ventana… las doce… noche… Dean… medianoch…

RESPIRO Y ABRO LOS OJOS, ME LLEVO UNA MANO AL PECHO. VAYA, CREÍA QUE ME DOLÍA TODO EL CUERPO. JARED Y CASTIEL ESTÁN AGACHADOS A MI LADO, POR LO QUE VEO ESTOY TUMBADO EN EL ASFALTO, ME SIENTO Y RESULTA QUE DEBAJO DE MÍ HAY UN CHARCO DE SANGRE FRESCA.

-ES TUYA –AÑADE JARED CON UNA LEVE SONRISA, COMO DICIÉNDOME QUE NO ME VOY A INFECTAR CON BACTERIAS AJENAS.

-HA IDO POR POCO –AÑADE CASTIEL. –QUERRÍA HABERTE DADO INDICACIONES PARA QUE SITUARAS TU CONCIENCIA EN EL PUNTO DE VACÍO, LO CUAL HABRÍA AYUDADO A QUE LA EXPERIENCIA SE MANTUVIESE EN EQUILIBRIO. NO COMO CUANDO SE TIRA DE LA CADENA DEL RETRETE.

-BUENO… GRACIAS POR REVIVIRME, SUPONGO –NOS PONEMOS EN PIE Y CAMINAMOS HACIA EL IMPALA. –DIME QUE TE HAS COMUNICADO CON DEAN.

-¿DE QUÉ VA TODO ESTO? –INTERVIENE JARED.

-ERA UNA MANERA DE CONTACTAR CON LOS WINCHESTER PARA PODER REGRESAR. EJEM, POR ESO CASS TENÍA QUE MATARNOS.

CASS ME MIRA FRUNCIENDO EL CEÑO Y VA A REPLICAR, SACÁNDOME DEL ERROR YA QUE SÓLO YO TENÍA QUE MORIR, PERO LE TALADRO CON LA MIRADA Y ÉL CIERRA LA BOCA Y PARPADEA.

-“CASS”, ¿EH? –AÑADE JARED LEVANTANDO UNA CEJA. –AL FINAL VA A PARECER QUE ESTAMOS COMO EN CASA.

-¿Todo bien, en serio? –pregunta con los ojos como platos el enfermero de la ambulancia palpándome la frente.

-Joder, que sí –doy un manotazo y aparto su mano.

Me pongo en pie y observo mi ropa, está llena de sangre pero ahora mismo vuelvo a estar entero. Debe de ser desconcertante, después de que me diagnosticaran muerte clínica voy y me despierto sentándome de golpe y veo cómo todos (incluido Sammy) caen hacia atrás gritando.

-Coño, Dean, deja de hacer esas cosas –me dijo mi hermano enjugándose el sudor de la frente.

Echo un vistazo a los matones europeos, están mirándome y murmurando “Drakull” con cara de horror. Me rasco la cabeza, joder, Cass estaba en mis recuerdos, me estaba gritando algo. Unas palabras muy importantes que tengo que recordar.

Qué putada que se me hayan olvidado.

Inconscientemente me fijo en Misha, que está recostado en la camilla con la vista fija en mí, asustado. Vaya, al final he ganado la partida, pero cuánta suficiencia siento, tengo que aprovecharlo. Me acerco y los trabajadores que iban a sacar la camilla se apartan.

-Bueno, Collins, no sé cómo hemos quedado al final. ¿Me vas a pedir una cita o algo?

-V-voy a estar muy ocupado subiendo t-todo esto a twitter.

-Ya decía yo.

-Esto… ¿No vais a llamar a la policía?

Me señala con la cabeza a los mafiosos, me los quedo mirando un momento. La verdad es que había pensado llevarlos como rehenes ante su jefe y darles a todos una buena tunda. Me dirijo a Sammy, que está terminando de rellenar unos papeles para la ambulancia:

-Tío, ¿hay que llamar a los maderos? –él me mira parpadeando y piensa unos segundos.

-Sí, en este caso, definitivamente. 

-Pero entonces… ¿ya está? ¿No hay que ir a por el malo final?

-No, creo que no. Para eso es la policía, Dean.

-Ostia, qué fuerte, vamos a llamar a la pasma –vuelvo a Misha y le doy unas palmaditas en el hombro: –Muy agudo. –Me alejo y los sanitarios sacan la camilla al patio, Misha suplica alzando la voz.

-¡Mi móvil, por favor!

Suspiro y lo cojo, se lo doy a un enfermero y él sonríe pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-Entonces en cuanto termine con twitter te llamo, ¿eh? –y me guiña un ojo.

La puerta de la ambulancia se cierra y veo cómo se pierde entre los árboles de la finca. Cierro los ojos, no puede ser. Puto Misha Collins…

En la tele no se habla de otra cosa, en casi todos los canales están poniendo la noticia de cómo Jensen Ackles y Jared Padalecki han ayudado a desbaratar una mafia de trata de blancas. Salen imágenes de los dos matones esposados, mirando a la cámara y gritando “¡Drakull!”, también de su jefe siendo detenido y de un tipo perteneciente a la producción de “Supernatural” hablando muy bien de los actores. Nosotros estamos de nuevo en la mansión de Jared, Gen apoyada en el hombro de Sammy y yo con un whisky en la mano. Con el mando a distancia apago la pantalla de televisión y doy otro trago:

-Que me cuelguen si no es lo más extraño que hemos hecho nunca, llamar a la poli.

-Jared, ¿vamos arriba? –susurra Gen mirándole con ojitos tiernos.

Sammy sonríe como un idiota y asiente, antes de marcharse cruzamos una mirada y levanto el vaso brindando a su salud. Me siento en el brazo del sofá y me dispongo a terminar la bebida un poco apesadumbrado. Tanto esfuerzo en esta realidad estúpida ¿para qué? Ni siquiera recuerdo qué cojones quería decirme Cass y sé que era importante. 

Suena el timbre y abro la puerta, Danneel está al otro lado. Tiene un hermoso vestido violeta que hace aguas con azul, el cabello cobrizo recogido muy natural con una horquilla a la nuca y el resto de los bucles sueltos sobre los hombros. Nos miramos unos segundos, ella está conteniendo las lágrimas y yo no sé por dónde va a salir la cosa. Entonces una bofetada, ostia, me llevo la mano a la mejilla y voy a gritarle, esta dinámica no la voy a consentir. Pero antes de que yo hable se me engancha y rompe a llorar temblando levemente. Pongo mis brazos sobre su espalda aún inseguro, pensando a qué coño le tengo que hacer caso, si a la hostia o al abrazo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, Jen, y si te llega a pasar algo? Dios mío, casi me da un infarto cuando lo he visto por las noticias, joder, Jen, esto no se hace…

Se separa y me mira, grandes lagrimones le caen por las mejillas pero no se le está corriendo el maquillaje, creía que eso sólo pasaba en las películas. Debe de ser del caro, sí que ha avanzado la industria cosmética. Cómo se nota que mi top ten de mujeres son las camareras.

-Jensen, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, si te pasa algo… Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. No me importa que hayas apostado con la mafia, no me importa que tengas estrés, no me importa nada más que estar contigo.

-V-vale… Vale.

-Jensen Ross Ackles, te amo –dice mirándome muy intensamente, con esas largas pestañas y las mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto. Eso derrite a cualquiera (aunque no estén diciendo tu nombre).

-Qué bien –musito sonriendo aún nervioso, algo en mi cabeza me dice que debería estar contestando otra cosa.

Y ahora sí, el beso. Y qué beso, madre mía. Mi tensión desaparece, la desconfianza se viene abajo y otras cosas arriba. Nos separamos un poco y chocamos nuestras frentes, cierro los ojos relajado, respirando su maravilloso olor. Vale, decidido, le hago caso al abrazo.

-No vuelvas a hacerte el héroe, por favor –dice muy cariñosamente y sonríe para quitar hierro al asunto: –No eres Dean Winchester.

-Quizá tengo más de Dean Winchester de lo que piensas.

-Quizá lo tengas –contesta alzando una ceja, suspicaz, con toque sensual.

-Te lo demuestro ahora mismo.

-Venga, pero según la serie debería tener expectativas muy altas.

-Nena, no te voy a defraudar.

YA SÓLO QUEDAN TRES HORAS PARA QUE PODAMOS REGRESAR A NUESTRA REALIDAD, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, A MEDIA NOCHE INTERCAMBIAREMOS LOS PUESTOS CON SAM Y DEAN. Y VA A SER TAN FÁCIL, SÓLO TENEMOS QUE ESTAR LOS CUATRO FRENTE A LA VENTANA DEL SALÓN DE BOBBY. AHORA ESTOY EN EL PATIO TRASERO DE SU CASA, APOYADO EN EL CAPÓ DEL IMPALA. MIRO LA PILA DE COCHES ROTOS QUE SE EXTIENDE EN EL HORIZONTE, LAS CIGARRAS RASCAN SUS PATAS FORMANDO UNA CADENCIA ADORMECEDORA Y LAS ESTRELLAS BRILLAN CON CLARIDAD. ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO SENTÍA ESTA PAZ, ESTE “NO TENER QUE HACER NADA”. ES LA PRIMERA VEZ EN MÁS DE DIEZ AÑOS QUE _NO TENGO QUE HACER NADA_, SÓLO ESPERAR.

¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HUBIESE PERDIDO ESTA CAPACIDAD, ESTA PERSPECTIVA DEL TIEMPO, ESTA CONSCIENCIA DE LO QUE DE VERDAD ES IMPORTANTE? ESTE MOMENTO ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE LOS MILES DE CASTINGS QUE HE HECHO, LOS RODAJES, LOS PROYECTOS… ES MÁS IMPORTANTE PORQUE ES AHORA CUANDO ESTOY CONMIGO DE VERDAD. ME SIENTO PLENAMENTE YO: NO SOY EL BUEN O MAL ACTOR, EL HIJO AGRADECIDO O EL MARIDO CARIÑOSO. SOY SIMPLEMENTE JENSEN, NO ME TENGO QUE ESFORZAR, CON EXISTIR ME BASTA PARA PODER LLAMARME ASÍ. WOW, ESTO SERÁ A LO QUE SE REFERÍA TODO EL RATO MI PROFESOR DE YOGA. QUÉ IRÓNICO QUE LO HAYA APRENDIDO EN UNA REALIDAD PLAGADA DE SERES FANTÁSTICOS. Y EL SER FANTÁSTICO QUE MÁS APRECIO SE ACERCA A MÍ CON UN RACIMO DE PLÁTANOS:

-QUIZÁ QUERÁIS VOLVER A COMER, VUESTROS NIVELES NUTRICIONALES HAN DESCENDIDO MUCHO ESTOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS.

MI ESTÓMAGO RUGE PERO SI PRUEBO UN MALDITO PLÁTANO MÁS VOMITARÉ DEL EMPACHO.

-GRACIAS, CASS, NO ME APETECE. CUANDO LLEGUE A CASA CENARÉ ALGO.

JARED PASA FRENTE A NOSOTROS HACIENDO JOGGING, PARA MATAR EL TIEMPO ESTÁ DANDO VUELTAS AL RECINTO CON CARA DE JUGADOR DE BASEBALL PROFESIONAL. SONRÍO MIRANDO CÓMO SE PIERDE TRAS UNA FURGONETA SIN RUEDAS.

-HABÉIS CAMBIADO UN POCO –DICE CASTIEL LADEANDO LA CABEZA Y ENTRECERRANDO LOS OJOS.

-ME TEMO QUE AHORA SUELTO MÁS TACOS.

-HA SIDO AGRADABLE TENEROS AQUÍ. SALVO CUANDO ME EXPULSASTE Y TODAS LAS VECES QUE ME HABÉIS DADO ESQUINAZO.

-ERES UN TÍO LEGAL, CASS –DIGO CON AFECTO, MIRÁNDOLE CON UN ASOMO DE LA CONFIANZA CON LA QUE LE MIRA DEAN.

-DEAN HABRÍA USADO ESAS PALABRAS.

-LO SÉ.

EMPEZAMOS A REÍR, JARED SE ACERCA MUY ANIMADO PARA COMERSE VARIOS PLÁTANOS Y SE PONE A CONTAR QUE LOS MONOS SE COMEN LA CÁSCARA Y TIRAN LO DE DENTRO.

Me despierto de golpe, mi subconsciente me ha metido una hostia de realidad: Cass.

Acabo de recordar lo que me dijo: “ventana, medianoche”. Coño, se refería al portal, va a abrir el portal a medianoche en la ventana. Tiene que ser la del estudio, por la que entramos. Coño, el portal, joder. Miro a mi alrededor, estoy con Danneel en la cama de invitados de la mansión de Padalecki, está muy oscuro porque a saber qué coño de hora será. Joder, joder, dime que aún no son las doce. Busco en la mesilla mi reloj de pulsera, me lo he tenido que quitar porque hemos jugado con cinturones y estorbaba para atarme fuerte las muñecas. Pulso el botón para que se encienda la pantallita, las 23:22. Joder, aún hay tiempo. Salto de la cama, dónde cojones he dejado la ropa, me golpeo con la esquina de un mueble en la rodilla, puta habitación recargada. Me pongo los pantalones y los zapatos y agarro la camisa, medio súper deprisa medio silencioso porque no la quiero despertar. Prefiero irme con el recuerdo de sus cachetadas y todo lo demás, esta mujer tiene la mano muy larga, es todo un diamante en bruto a explotar en el bondage. Qué pena que no me la pueda llevar a casa.

Al final hemos cogido uno de los deportivos que había en el garaje y Sam está conduciendo lo más deprisa que puede, por suerte a estas horas no hay casi tráfico en Vancouver. Oímos de pronto una sirena de policía a nuestra espalda, joder, ya sabía yo que nuestra historia con la pasma no podía terminar así de bien.

-Mierda –masculla Sammy.

-Ni puto caso, pisa a fondo.

Sam se limpia el sudor de la cara, echa miradas por el espejo retrovisor, el coche nos persigue con bastante soltura a pesar de que el nuestro es una bestia parda en velocidad.

-A la mierda –suelta y gira el volante de improviso, subiendo el Bugatti Veyron por la acera y metiéndolo en un gran parque.

-No me jodas, ¿vas a hacer un “Die Hard III”? –digo apoyándome en la guantera con una mano y con la otra en la puerta, entre descolocado, emocionado y asustado porque en el puto parque no hay casi farolas.

-Vamos a llegar por mis huevos.

Levanto las cejas y me recuesto de nuevo en el respaldo pero no quito las manos de los apoyos porque hay muchos baches. Sam está muy concentrado y no parece preocuparse por la pasma o por la cantidad de giros y derrapes que tiene que hacer sin casi una mierda de luz. Ahora sé por qué nunca voy de copiloto. Cierro los ojos y rememoro esa frase: “angels are watching over you”, la que me decía mi madre al acostarme. Es lo que me repito cuando no sé cómo cojones voy a salir de un marrón. Y a toda la fiesta se suma un altavoz:

-Señor Padalecki, sabemos que es su vehículo. Deténgalo, por favor, le habla la policía de Vancouver. Señor Padalecki…

Asomo mi cabeza por la ventana y veo un helicóptero de seguimiento que nos apunta con un foco, no me jodas, ahora sí que estamos en una peli. No puedo evitar sonreír:

-Rápido, llámame “Jesús”, te tengo que decir: “me llamo Zeus, como el padre de Apolo, el del monte Olimpo, el de no me toques los cojones que te meto un rayo por el culo”.

-¿Hora?

-Qué corta rollos. Mierda, 23:44.

Salimos del parque y Sam da otro volantazo, yo me choco con la puerta a pesar del cinturón de seguridad y susurro:

-Angels are watching over you.

-¿Hora?

-Qué más da, joder, es una mierda.

Él acelera y yo cierro los ojos, pienso que menos mal que esto es Canadá porque si fuese Estados Unidos ya nos habrían metido varios balazos en las ruedas. De pronto noto que el coche se estampa contra algo y levanto los párpados para ver cómo las puertas metálicas del exterior del estudio se abren con estruendo. Sam derrapa para detener el coche justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada al edificio y salimos dejando las puertas abiertas, el altavoz resonando sobre nuestras cabezas y la sirena de varios coches en la lejanía.

-¡Cerrada, está cerrada! –dice Sam con histerismo.

Como una rapaz nocturna escaneo la zona y veo un hierro en una esquina, lo agarro y me pongo a hacer palanca con la puta cerradura.

-¡Vía libre! –grito y miro hacia atrás, veo cómo entra el primer coche patrulla y aparca de cualquier manera.

-¡Dean, joder! –apremia Sammy ya desde el interior del edificio, yo salgo corriendo tras él.

-¡23:54! –digo exasperado.

-¿Dónde coño era el plató? –responde Sam totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡Sígueme! –ordeno adelantándole, modo súper memoria fotográfica activado. Llegamos a la puerta del plató y la abro de una patada, los polis aún nos siguen.

-¡Vandalismo contra el mobiliario urbano, conducción peligrosa..!

-¡La ventana! –señala mi hermano al decorado de los cojones, donde un símbolo de color rojo brillante se está materializando en el falso cristal. Corremos como nunca, tenemos que llegar antes de que el portal se cierre, es el sprint de nuestras vidas.

-¡…Policía de Vancover, repito, deténganse..!

El símbolo pasa de un brillo intenso a un color más apagado, como si la magia se estuviera desvaneciendo.

-¡Ostia, ostia!

-¡Policía!

Nos lanzamos contra la ventana atravesando el material endeble que hace las veces de cristal. Caemos contra el suelo duro, joder, no nos ha dado tiempo, ostia puta, menuda mierda…

-¡Ay, me he cortado! –oigo decir a Sammy. Le miro y veo que una de sus palmas tiene una brecha, se ha herido con los cristales rotos que hay bajo nosotros. Espera, ¿son de verdad?

-Hola, Dean.

Levanto mi vista y veo esa figura con gabardina, desgarbada y al mismo tiempo estoica, esos ojos azul intenso con expresividad contenida.

-Cass…

Me pongo en pie y le doy un abrazo, joder, hasta le besaría. Hemos vuelto, ostia, estamos en casa.

-Gracias, tío, joder, qué puta pesadilla –farfullo palmeando su espalda y apartándome. Sam se acerca y también le da un abrazo.

-Gracias, Cass.

-No se lo dije a ellos pero si esta situación se mantenía por 12 minutos más, el universo se habría resquebrajado. Consideré que era información que no sabrían gestionar emocionalmente.

-Hiciste bien, tenías que ver el tipo de vida que tienen –digo poniendo cara de espanto.

-Yo no veía nada malo –añade Sam frunciendo el ceño. –Me hice amigo de una alpaca.

-¡MANOS ARRIBA, MANOS ARRIBA! –OÍMOS NADA MÁS CAER CONTRA EL SUELO.

NOS PONEMOS EN PIE LENTAMENTE, MIRANDO A NUESTRO ALREDEDOR Y DANDO GRACIAS AL DIOS QUE AQUÍ NO EXISTE DE QUE LOS MUROS QUE NOS RODEAN SEAN DE CARTÓN PIEDRA Y FALTE LA CUARTA PARED.

-¡MANOS ARRIBA!

MIRO A JARED Y NOS ABRAZAMOS RIENDO, JODER, ESTAMOS EN CASA. SE ACABÓ TODA LA MIERDA…

-¡DEJAD DE IGNORARNOS SISTEMÁTICAMENTE, ARRIBA LAS MANOS, JODER!

MIRAMOS AL HOMBRE QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO, HAY CINCO MÁS Y LLEVAN UNIFORME DE POLICÍA, NOS APUNTAN CON PISTOLAS.

-¿SOIS EXTRAS? –PREGUNTA JARED DESCOLOCADO.

-UN EXTRA ES LO QUE OS VAMOS A METER EN EL JUICIO.

-PERO QUÉ COÑO HAN HECHO ESTOS DOS… –MURMURO LLEVANDO LA VISTA AL TECHO.

-¿Qué coño han hecho estos dos?

Examino a Baby, la puerta del conductor está encajada de cualquier manera en el maletero, voy al gran agujero de delante, donde debería estar la pieza, y palpo el destrozo. Apoyo la frente en el techo de chapa.

-Cabrones lechuguinos de los cojones.

-Bueno, Dean, se puede arreglar –dice Sam con tono conciliador.

-Cómo se nota que tú no vas a coger ni un puto destornillador.

Entonces suena mi móvil y oigo la voz de Jody al otro lado:

-¡Jajaja, sabía que aún estaríais despiertos a estas horas! ¡Jajaja!

-¿Jody? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Jijiji, lo siento! Tenía que llamaros, jajaja…

-¿Qué coño pasa? Estamos teniendo un día de mierda.

-“De mierda”, ¿eh? Me alegra ver que has dejado las drogas. Jejeje, oye, abre el link que te he pasado por Whatsapp, jajaja –y cuelga.

Me quedo un par de segundos mirando el móvil con cara extrañada, Sam se sitúa a mi lado y observamos la pantalla mientras le doy al play.

-¿Qué decía la sheriff..? –pero se le corta la capacidad de habla cuando le vemos en Youtube en pelotas, yo a su lado tan tranquilo, él sacando ropa del maletero y vistiéndose con terrible parsimonia. Casi me tiro al suelo del ataque de risa, él se queda con mi móvil tocando la pantalla y repitiendo: –Nopuedeser, cómo coño ha pasado esto…

Cass se me acerca y por una vez avisa de que va a marcharse, pero antes de que desaparezca le agarro del brazo:

-Un momento, oye –me limpio las últimas lágrimas de risa.

Sammy se mete de nuevo en la casa de Bobby, supongo que para intentar solucionar de alguna manera lo del vídeo de internet (internet es el demonio, ya te lo estaba diciendo). Miro a Cass y me pongo serio, bajo un poco la voz quizá apelando a esa confianza que tenemos por el “lazo profundo” de las narices.

-¿Estabas en el ajo sobre lo de mandarnos a otro plano por un tiempo?

-¿Cómo lo has..?

-Lo ponía en el guión de mierda que tuvimos que ensayar.

Él suspira, baja los ojos al suelo un momento pero luego los levanta con ese punto excesivamente seguro, porque es un maldito ángel del Señor:

-Todo forma parte de una estrategia para poder hacerle frente a Raphael.

-¿Y con eso lo excusas todo? ¿Ni siquiera pensabas decírmelo?

-No estoy en la obligación de informarte de todos los movimientos que…

Y le planto un beso.

No sé por qué, simplemente lo hago.

Un beso rápido y ligero, pero en los labios.

Cuando separo mi cara rápidamente, veo que me mira con las cejas levantadas y los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidísimo, es la primera vez que le veo esa expresión. Luego la convierte en una muy habitual, frunciendo el ceño y ladeando la cabeza. ¿No es más mono que un koala?

-Lazo profundo –explico con voz ronca ignorando toda la vergüenza que siento.

Le doy la espalda para entrar en la casa y cierro con fuerza los ojos, muevo la boca sin sonido: “ya está, Dean, se te ha ido la olla”. Camino intentando hacerlo con dignidad y cuando llego a la puerta y agarro el pomo, sucumbo a las tremendas ganas de mirar hacia atrás. Cass sigue inmóvil ahí plantado, con el mismo gesto como si le hubiese dado un pantallazo azul. Levanto la barbilla a pesar de todo y se me forma una sonrisa de triunfo, le guiño un ojo. Abro la puerta y mientras la cierro murmuro:

-Chúpate esa, Misha Collins.

CUANDO REGRESO A CASA AL DÍA SIGUIENTE DESPUÉS DE PASAR EN EL CALABOZO TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE, CONVENCIENDO A JARED CADA DOS POR TRES DE QUE NO ES BUENA IDEA INTENTAR SOBORNARLOS, CAIGO EN LA CUENTA DE QUE NO LLEVO LAS LLAVES. LLAMO AL TIMBRE APESADUMBRADO, ESTOY DESEANDO VER A DANNEEL PERO OJALÁ QUE NO EMPECEMOS A DISCUTIR, ESTOY MACHACADO. SÓLO QUIERO CAER EN LA CAMA Y DORMIR UNA SEMANA ENTERA. SE ABRE LA PUERTA Y ME QUEDO PASMADO, ABRIENDO MUCHO LA BOCA COMO UN MONO DE FERIA POR EL AGRESIVO ATUENDO DE MI ESPOSA, LLENO DE CORREAS Y HEBILLAS. 

-JEN, TE ESTABA ESPERANDO –CON UNA SONRISA PROVOCATIVA Y MIRADA SALVAJE.

ME METE DENTRO TIRÁNDOME DEL CUELLO DE LA CHAQUETA Y LO ÚLTIMO QUE VEO ANTES DE QUE CIERRE LA PUERTA ES SU MANO AGARRANDO UNA FUSTA DE CUERO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Los amigos nombrados en la despedida de soltero: Jason Manns es músico y Jensen ha cantado los coros de su canción "Crazy Love" en varias ocasiones. Steve Carlson es músico también y Jensen ha grabado los coros de algunas canciones suyas y ha co-escrito un par. Todos sabemos que Jensen toca la guitarra y canta que da gusto.  
*"Die Hard III" ("Jungla de Cristal III"): película de acción de los 90 con Bruce Willis y Samuel L. Jackson. Es mítica la frase que dice Dean, después de que el personaje de Bruce Willis llame erróneamente "Jesús" al de Samuel, y también la escena del taxi metiéndose por Central Park.  
*Es interesante observar cómo las realidades se transforman en el fic, ya que Sam y Dean terminan viviendo una escena totalmente sacada de una película con helicóptero y todo, aunque se supone que están en la vida real. Jensen, por su parte, aprende una lección muy cotidiana en un universo fantástico, que tiene que ver con el supuesto problema de "estrés" que se menciona constantemente. Otra reflexión interesante es que los Winchester nunca pueden llamar a la policía en sus casos, en realidad es triste que Dean ni siquiera se lo hubiese planteado.


	7. ÉRASE UNA CANCIÓN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin este capítulo, el fic hubiese sido simplemente Gen, pero ¿tanto hablar de Destiel y no voy a poner un poco? ¡No puede ser! ¡Vamos a darle caña!

Me despierto a las mil de la noche, mi cabeza intenta colocar aún todo lo absurdo que vivimos y no he entrado en un sueño profundo. De momento nos hemos quedado en casa de Bobby y bajo a la cocina sin hacer ruido para no despertarlos. Abro el frigorífico y comienzo a prepararme un sándwich.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –oigo a mi espalda de pronto y casi doy un bote, veo a Cass ahí de pie y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué..? O sea, ¿qué cojones haces aquí a las 4 de la mañana?

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué coño dices?

-La última vez que nos vimos, ¿por qué te despediste de esa manera?

-La última vez, ¿me hablas de hace 24 horas? ¿Te refieres al beso o qué?

-Sí, 26 horas y 37 minutos.

Miro al techo y sigo preparando el sándwich:

-Yo qué sé, Cass, me dio por ahí.

-Los humanos siempre hacéis las cosas por un motivo a no ser que tengáis una enfermedad psiquiátrica grave.

-No es importante, de verdad. Estaba muy contento de regresar a casa, fue una gilipollez.

-He buscado en varias fuentes ese tipo de acciones, en distintas culturas y en distintas ramas de estudios sociológicos, antropológicos y humanistas en general, y no he podido encontrar una respuesta que…

-Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que has pasado un puto día dándole vueltas a esa idiotez? –me he girado, abandonando el sándwich, para mirarle a los ojos.

-No, 26 horas y 38 minutos, y no consecutivamente porque también he estado preparando estrategias para…

-Vale, pero, o sea… ¿De verdad esto te preocupa tanto?

-No, me preocupa que Raphael vaya ganando adeptos o que vengan demonios para corromper almas humanas.

-Pero si llevas con ese tema todo un día…

-26 horas y 39 minutos…

-…(lo que coño sea) será porque estás preocupado por eso.

Él hace un silencio frunciendo el ceño y con la boca entreabierta, pensando sobre sí mismo.

-Quizá esté preocupado, pero no es como cuando millones de vidas en el planeta están en peligro –concluye con su tono plano.

Vaya. Castiel, un tío que se mueve en temas del tipo “la Tierra va a colapsar” está preocupado por un pequeño gesto mío. Concretamente por un beso. Porque sí, le besé. Cierro los ojos e intento controlar la oleada de vergüenza e inseguridad que me ha sobrevenido. ¿Que por qué lo hice? ¿Qué más da? ¿Colará aquí si digo que fue por estrés?

Abro los ojos y de pronto tengo a Cass a dos palmos de mí, en su fatídica costumbre de engullir el espacio personal del prójimo. Trago y tenso todo mi cuerpo, hacía ya tiempo que no me ponía nervioso por notarle tan cerca. Mierda, ¿qué me pasa?

“¿Te has parado a pensar que la relación de Dean y Cass a veces eclipsa a la de Sam y Dean?”, oigo la voz de alguien diciendo eso. Me muerdo el labio y bajo la vista a un lado del suelo.

-Cass, espacio personal –casi susurro.

-Oh –se aparta un paso y respiro. –Tu presión sanguínea ha aumentado un 47%.

-Coño, no me analices, no soy un mono de laboratorio.

-Dean…

A la puta mierda.

Me echo hacia delante y le casco otro beso. Para que se calle de una jodida vez… Y para aplacar la urgencia que estoy sintiendo de hacer contacto físico con él. Pero al separarme de su boca no alejo el resto del cuerpo, lo dejo invadiendo el espacio personal de Cass.

Le miro a los ojos medio descolocado por mi propia iniciativa y medio hechizado por la cercanía de esos dos óvalos azul océano. Miro también a su boca y muevo la lengua tras mi mandíbula cerrada, sopesando por qué no debería repetirlo.

Castiel parpadea, frunce levemente el ceño porque está confundido pero parece que también siente mucha curiosidad. Acerco de nuevo mi cara, él abre los ojos indicando sorpresa, yo me detengo y le miro levantando las cejas. Veo por el rabillo del ojo que se encoge de hombros, sonrío levemente y le doy otro beso más calmado, humedeciendo sus labios. Levanto una mano y la acerco a su mejilla, siento cómo la barba descuidada me raspa la piel mientras la muevo hacia su nuca. Voy un paso más e introduzco mi lengua, noto la leve sacudida de sus hombros por la sorpresa y le agarro uno de ellos con firmeza. Coloco su cara y él se deja hacer. Muevo mi lengua despacio, saboreándole, me sube una oleada de vapor hirviendo y mi erección golpea con mi pantalón de algodón y contra la tela del de él. Tiro de las solapas de su gabardina hacia atrás instándole a que se la quite, y mientras él la deja caer al suelo aflojo el nudo de su corbata.

Ladeo mi cabeza para seguir el movimiento de mi mandíbula y mi lengua y él se va acomodando con un poco más de fluidez en cada vaivén. Me aplasto más contra él, con las manos guío sus brazos hasta mi cintura y luego subo mi diestra a su cabeza para agarrar su cabello oscuro.

Oigo cómo ahoga un leve gemido y noto su roce endureciéndose contra mi entrepierna, separo un momento mi boca para sonreír. Le miro y veo que ha cerrado los ojos, también está sudando, el flequillo se le pega. Vale, comprobado, los ángeles se pueden poner cachondos. Cass levanta los párpados y me mira unos segundos, sus ojos están sobrecogidos.

-Venga, Cass, aprieta más fuerte –susurro palmeando uno de los brazos que tiene a mi espalda. –Y sé creativo, te puedes mover, puedes chupar, morder… Lo que quieras.

-¿Morder? –pregunta bajito frunciendo el ceño.

-Así –susurro y le doy un falso mordisco en el cuello, Cass se lleva la mano ahí.

-Hace cosquillas.

-¿Esto también hace cosquillas? –pregunto lamiéndole en la oreja.

Me entretengo ahí y noto cómo su respiración se acelera y sus hombros se relajan, comienzo a desabrocharle la camisa.

-Dean… –masculla. –Siento ansiedad…

-No es ansiedad, tonto. Es que estás cachondo.

-Oh… ¿Esto son los preliminares para el acto sexual?

-Deja de pensar, idiota –digo bajando a su cuello. –Sólo siente.

Abro su camisa y paso mis dientes por su clavícula mientras acaricio su tórax con una mano, él arquea un poco la columna hacia atrás dejándome espacio y yo le sujeto con la otra mano por la espalda haciendo fuerza. Le oigo respirar por la boca y me pongo aún más caliente, le pellizco suavemente un pezón y Cass da un pequeño respingo. Sonrío y juego con el otro con mi boca mientras doy golpecitos en este con el índice. Cass gime entrecortadamente y me agarra la cabeza con una mano, cierra su puño sobre mi pelo demasiado fuerte provocándome un leve dolor. Le rozo con los dientes el pezón y él da otra pequeña sacudida. Abro la boca todo lo que puedo y clavo más fuerte los dientes en su carne, los arrastro cerrando la mandíbula y me detengo antes de llegar a la sensible piel de su tetilla.

-D-Dean… –balbucea.

Voy con la boca al otro pezón y con la mano libre le desabrocho los pantalones, su erección está bien alta y se la rozo con la mano abierta cuando la meto entre su bragueta. Él suelta un gemido de sorpresa y se encoge hacia mí, echando la espalda un poco hacia delante. Vuelvo a ponerme a la altura de su cara y le miro a dos centímetros de su nariz con una expresión desafiante:

-Te gusta, ¿eh?

Cass asiente, su respiración es agitada, el sudor le perla la piel y los ojos le brillan mientras le acaricio sobre la tela del calzoncillo. Lamo una gota salada que rodaba hacia su mandíbula.

-Dime que te gusta –ordeno con voz ronca.

-M-me gusta, Dean –resopla.

Bajo su pantalón y él levanta los pies para terminar de sacárselo, le da una patadita y lo echa a un lado. Le agarro las nalgas y le aplasto contra mí, él me clava los dedos en el hombro y en la nuca y comienza a gemir cuando me pongo a rozar nuestras caderas con movimientos rítmicos. Busca mi boca con la suya, recibo su beso dejando que su lengua me penetre y me fundo con su anhelo. Me besa hambriento, totalmente enloquecido por la excitación que siente, y se está frotando frenético contra mí. Madre mía, cómo me estoy poniendo. Pero hago un esfuerzo titánico y me separo de su boca:

-Cass, frena. Frena un poco.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes gemir tan alto, los vamos a despertar –digo refiriéndome a Sam y a Bobby.

-¿Eso es un problema?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Y entonces desaparece. Simplemente eso, me quedo mirando el aire frente a mí. No me lo puedo creer, busco a un lado y a otro como un gilipollas con la boca abierta. Será hijo de… Y de pronto vuelve a estar frente a mí, me choco con él porque me estaba echando hacia delante para dar un paso.

-¿Qué coño..?

-Ya está. No se van a despertar hasta que yo no chasquee mis dedos.

Me lo quedo mirando unos segundos con los ojos como platos. Vale, voy a olvidar lo que acaba de decir, prefería no saber que Cass puede hacer eso. Es como si de pronto soltase que se hace invisible y me espía en el día a día.

Pero vuelvo al lío deprisa porque se abalanza contra mí tan fuerte para besarme que me choco con la encimera, a mi espalda. Agarra el dobladillo de mi camiseta y tira para arriba con manos torpes por la ansiedad, me la saca bruscamente y más bruscamente aún me da un mordisco en el cuello.

-Woha, eh, vaquero, cuidad…

Pero me quedo sin palabras cuando su mano me agarra la entrepierna de improviso. Aprieta mis testículos lo justo para provocarme un leve dolor, yo cojo aire con la boca.

-Ahora me vas a obedecer tú –me dice al oído con la voz más ronca de lo habitual.

Le miro abriendo mucho los ojos, tiene una expresión desafiante y altiva, casi diría que peligrosa. Ostia, como la de aquella vez en el callejón cuando me pegó una paliza porque yo quería unirme al plan de mierda de Zachariah.

-No te voy a hacer daño –añade con un tono menos áspero.

(¿Entonces por qué coño me estás agarrando los huevos?) Sonrío nerviosamente intentando no cabrearle:

-No sé, Cass… Es la primera vez que te pones cachondo, no sé qué cojones vas a hacer.

-Yo tampoco –ladea un poco la cabeza: –Necesitas más oxitocina.

Me pone la mano libre en la sien y comienzo a sentir de nuevo calor, se me relaja la tensión y vuelve el cosquilleo ardiente entre las piernas, él lleva las dos manos a mis hombros (por fin ha soltado mis huevos, Dios).

-¿Me estás controlando?

-Es lo mejor, Dean. Tengo que llevar yo el control de esta situación, si no, no sé qué podría llegar a hacer. Por eso te digo que obedezcas. Si seguía tu ritmo creo que iba a terminar partiendo la casa por la mitad, literalmente.

-Ajá –musito aún desconfiado aunque cachondo.

-No te voy a hacer daño. Conozco los límites del cuerpo humano y puedo conectarme contigo.

Cierro los ojos, estoy totalmente descolocado. Por un lado estoy caliente gracias a su truquito de las narices y por otro estoy cabreado, a nadie le gusta que jueguen con sus hormonas. No sé si mandarle a la mierda y cascarme una paja en soledad.

-Bésame, Dean.

Subo los párpados, me encuentro con esa mirada intensa y presuntuosa. No es el Cass mono e inocente de “no me entero de nada pero soy feliz porque las abejas son mis amigas”, es el Cass “soy un ángel del Señor y tengo carta blanca para hacer lo que me salga de las plumas porque ¿cómo cojones me lo vas a impedir?”. Miro sus labios, cierro los ojos y obedezco, él agarra mi nuca y engancha los dedos en mi pelo, sujetándome. Siento una oleada tremenda de calor subiendo por mi cuerpo. Vale, lo reconozco, me encanta que me den órdenes en el sexo. Quizá sí soy un poco masoquista. (Mucho).

Mientras jugamos con nuestras lenguas el ángel desata los cordones de la cinturilla de mi pantalón de algodón, se separa un poco de mi boca y me ordena que me quite la ropa que me queda. Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo y él me agarra bajo las nalgas y me sienta en la encimera. Se pone a morderme el cuello y el pecho mucho más fuerte de lo que se lo estaba haciendo yo a él, justo en el límite entre el dolor y el placer. Joder, me pongo a gemir como un condenado. Baja con la boca hasta mi entrepierna y yo apoyo ruidosamente la espalda en los azulejos renegridos, chocando con un montón de cazos que cuelgan de unos ganchitos y de los que varios comienzan a caer estrepitosamente.

-Ostia, ostia, Cass –suelto cuando cierra su boca sobre mi glande.

Me humedece moviendo su lengua alrededor y me muevo incontroladamente provocando que los cubiertos que aún quedaban se descuelguen violentamente. Comienza a darme mordisquitos en el astil, de abajo arriba, yo subo una mano para agarrarme a algún sitio y encuentro el tirador de una alacena un poco a la derecha. Lo aferro como si me fuera la vida en ello y con la otra mano agarro el borde de la encimera. Cass sigue poniéndose creativo y pasa de darme pequeños besitos por todos lados a lamerme, mientras con una mano me acaricia los testículos haciendo círculos.

“Dime que te gusta” oigo de pronto dentro de mi cabeza. Abro los ojos y contacto con los suyos, me está mirando con ese brillo poderoso, me humedezco los labios y susurro:

-Me gusta.

“Más alto.”

-Me gusta, Cass.

“Buen chico.”

Madre mía, no está pasando esto. No estoy con Cass teniendo sexo y haciendo de sumiso. Joder, ¿hay alguna cosa más morbosa en el puto planeta? Se me ha ido la olla del todo.

Él empieza a chuparme vigorosamente ayudándose también de la mano, yo cierro los ojos y tiro hacia abajo del asa del armarito.

-Cass, si sigues así voy a…

“¿Te he dado permiso para hablar?”

Ostia.

-No.

“No te preocupes, te siento. Sé exactamente dónde estás y cómo te gusta. Déjamelo a mí.”

-P-pero… –intento de nuevo, él me corta.

“Pide permiso, Dean.”

-Coño, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sádico?

“Desde que me estoy metiendo en tu cabeza y es exactamente lo que quieres.”

Mierda.

-V-Vale, pero hay que tener una palabra de seguridad…

“Ya la sé: Colt.”

Puto ángel de las narices, será presuntuoso.

“Un poco más de respeto, Dean.”

Joder, vale. ¿Puedo hablar?

“No.”

Y comienza a subir el ritmo de manera que no puedo evitar tirarle del pelo y soltar el aire por la boca más ruidosamente cada vez.

-Ah, ah, Cass, joder, Cass…

Me corro y arranco el tirador del armarito, suelto gemidos en cada exhalación, toco el cielo sintiendo cómo la energía me recorre de la cabeza a los pies y abro los ojos para ver cómo un ángel del Señor se está tragando mi semen. Cuando me calmo, me llevo una mano a la frente para limpiar el sudor y me doy cuenta que me he quedado con el pequeño pomo de la alacena entre los dedos. Lo tiro a la pila sin el menor remordimiento y cuando voy a decir algo Castiel se levanta y me agarra la mandíbula. Pega sus labios a los míos, noto el sabor agrio de mi corrida y de pronto su lengua devolviéndomela. No se la había tragado.

“Esto es tuyo.”

Dios, la recibo más caliente que un hierro en una forja, “cómetelo todo” ordena reverberando entre mi cráneo, yo trago como si me estuviera muriendo de sed. Se queda en mi boca un rato más, besándome, aún tiene una mano agarrando suavemente mi pene. Entonces se aparta y veo con curiosidad cómo recoge su gabardina del suelo.

-Baja de ahí –pide con voz más suave y lo hago. Me cubre los hombros con ella y añade con tono un poco plano: –Tu temperatura estaba empezando a descender a un ritmo de…

-Hubiese sido un gesto bonito si no hubieras abierto la boca.

-Dean, ¿quieres seguir jugando a las órdenes?

Asiento fervorosamente.

-Pues pide permiso para hablar.

-Oh, lo siento. Es que contigo se me hace raro… Uy, perdón, ¿podía hablar?

Cass lleva los ojos al techo y se encoge de hombros. Baja los párpados, toma aire y cuando los sube vuelve a tener esa mirada dominante. Wow, es la caña, parece como si pulsara un botón y cambiase de personalidad. Formo una leve sonrisa, tengo que descubrir dónde cojones está el resorte.

-Dime qué quieres hacer –ordena él de nuevo con firmeza.

-¿No me estás leyendo la mente? ¿Para qué quieres que hable?

-Dean, es desesperante actuar esto contigo…

-Perdón, perdón. No sé, tío, digo… Cass. Castiel. Supongo que… Ejem. Me da vergüenza decirlo.

-Por eso te lo estoy ordenando.

-No puedo, tío, no puedo decirlo…

De pronto agarra un lado del dobladillo de la gabardina, levantándolo, y ¡plas! Me suelta una cachetada en la nalga izquierda.

-Cada vez que te portes mal, recibirás una de éstas. Venga, dime qué quieres hacer.

-No.

¡Plas! Otra en el mismo lugar, se queda una picazón agradable. Contengo una sonrisa y me ciño al papel, intento poner cara compungida.

-¿Puedo hablar?

-Lo vas a hacer de todas formas –dice suspirando.

-No pienso decírtelo.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, se supone que te tengo que pegar, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

-Te ha tocado un chico malo –contesto alzando una ceja.

-Dean, no me gusta pegarte…

-Hazlo, joder. De eso se trata. Castígame.

Castiel se pasa las manos por la cara:

-¿Se supone que esto es agradable? Me está costando una cantidad ingente de energía.

-Coño, es porque no te metes en el papel. Has empezado muy bien. Venga, pégame… –él alza su mano, me echo un poco para atrás: –…Pero flojito.

Cass suspira de desesperación, quizá estoy siendo muy tocapelotas (pero cómo me gusta). Y entonces, en vez de soltarme otra torta, me agarra del brazo y me lleva violentamente hasta la mesa de la cocina, yo sujeto la gabardina con la otra mano para mantenerla sobre mi espalda. Me empuja de tal manera que tengo que apoyar las dos manos en la tabla para no chocar la cara con ella y antes de que yo pueda comprender qué está pasando me aplasta la cabeza contra la madera, así que me doy un coscorrón en la ceja.

-Ya está bien de tanta insolencia. Te voy a enseñar a obedecer.

Joder, qué cambios pega de un minuto a otro, me he asustado de verdad. Me da otra fuerte palmada en el culo, yo asumo que está jugando y que no es un ángel esquizofrénico.

-¿Te vas a comportar? –oigo que amenaza a mi espalda.

-No.

Me mete otra torta, yo cierro los ojos. Deja la mano sobre mi nalga, la frota un poco haciendo que la piel se sensibilice más aún. (Definitivamente se está metiendo en mi cabeza).

-¿Te vas a comportar? –repite.

Y yo, obviamente:

-No.

Esta vez me da tres seguidas, yo suelto aire cargado de sensualidad. Me acaricia otra vez la zona, me muerdo el labio por la expectación.

-¡Mal, Dean, muy mal! –me golpea de nuevo tres veces, ahogo un gemido entre placentero y doloroso. –¡Chico malo, malo, malo! –en cada adjetivo me pega en la otra nalga, haciendo que todo el culo se me llene de un cosquilleo ardiente.

-¿Te vas a comportar?

Mi corazón ha vuelto a desbocarse, estoy otra vez más salido que el pico de esta mesa, la verdad, no sé si quiero que me siga pegando o que me meta algo por algún sitio. Como tardo en responder, me da una fuerte cachetada en la nueva zona, que no está tan dolorida como la primera. Ahogo un quejido porque esta picaba de verdad, pero me pongo más cachondo aún.

-N-no –balbuceo.

Me vuelve a golpear igual de fuerte y me entra una sacudida de excitación por todo el cuerpo.

-No, ¿qué? –ordena con tono altivo.

Aprieto la mandíbula, resoplo sobre la tabla de la mesa. Me golpea de nuevo y ahora sí suelto un leve gritito.

-No, ¿qué? –repite más alto.

Niego con la cabeza mordiéndome la lengua, él me suelta dos manotazos seguidos y se me saltan las lágrimas. Me tira del pelo y lleva mi cabeza hacia atrás, se echa sobre la gabardina que cubre mi espalda y rechina los dientes en mi oído:

-Escúchame, hijo de perra. Te voy a enseñar a respetarme aunque sea lo último que hagas en esta mierda de vida. Cada vez que te dirijas a mí, vas a añadir la palabra “señor”, ¿entendido?

Me aplasta de nuevo la cabeza contra la mesa, se aparta y me golpea duramente varias veces en el culo, yo araño la mesa y contengo los quejidos. Estoy totalmente ido con el corazón a mil, mi cabeza ha desconectado y mis emociones están chocando entre sí, no sé si me gusta o me aterra.

-No, ¿qué? –repite casi con furia.

-Dios… –susurro intentando centrar la vorágine que siento por todo el cuerpo.

Me golpea de nuevo repetidamente y me tapo la cabeza con las manos, estoy hiperventilando y me tiemblan las rodillas, oigo que repite la maldita pregunta una y otra vez, sin dejar de sacudirme en el culo, joder, sólo veo una salida:

-S…

-¿Qué?

-S-sí.

Deja de pegarme, se hace un silencio por unos segundos. Él lo rompe con voz amenazante.

-Sí, ¿qué?

-Sí, señor.

Hay otro silencio donde me quedo jadeando con la boca pegada a la madera, intentando recuperar el aliento y calmar mi corazón, él espera sin hacer nada, asumo que mirándome con superioridad. Noto cómo me pasa la mano por el pelo, acariciándomelo, mientras añade:

-No era tan difícil.

Suspiro aflojando la tensión de mi cuerpo. Ya está, me he rendido. No, no era tan difícil, dejar de combatir. Yo también puedo desarmarme, aquí puedo hacerlo. Pues claro que soy masoquista, es la única manera.

Se echa de nuevo hacia delante cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo, siento su peso y el calor que desprende. Me agarra los hombros con las manos en un gesto de apoyo y siento cómo me da un beso en la nuca:

-Dean –susurra con delicadeza. –Yo soy más fuerte que tú. Te puedes relajar porque yo te cubro las espaldas. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, señor –susurro conmovido.

Se levanta y me ayuda a incorporarme, me duele la espalda por la postura y la tensión y cuando me pongo en posición vertical me da un leve mareo. Él me sujeta por los hombros y espera un rato hasta que se me pasa completamente. Parpadeo y me le quedo mirando, sus ojos me acogen con firmeza y confianza, me da una tremenda sensación de seguridad. Además, son muy hermosos.

-Necesitas hidratarte. ¿Puedes sostenerte tú solo?

Tengo la convicción de que sabe la respuesta pero por algún motivo quiere oírmela decir, así que susurro:

-Sí, señor.

Aparta las manos de mis hombros y me siento un poco vacío, me da la espalda para llenar un vaso de agua en la pila y me arrebujo en la gabardina para suplir el calor que se ha ido con su ausencia. Me tiende el vaso y me lo bebo de un tirón, haciéndome consciente de que efectivamente tenía mucha sed. Se lo paso de nuevo y él lo apoya en la mesa. Por si acaso, añado:

-Gracias, señor.

Él acerca su cara y me da un beso en la mejilla. Siento todo el cuidado con el que me toca, como si yo fuese una pieza de cristal o de oro. Me mira y veo que de alguna manera está hechizado conmigo. Me besa y siento que estamos unidos de una forma que no podría estarlo con nadie. Estamos hablando de almas.

-Ahora dime qué quieres hacer –ordena suavemente con esa voz grave.

Asiento con la cabeza aún terminando de recomponerme, la piel bajo mi espalda escuece rabiosa pero noto cómo regresa la excitación en forma de hormigueo expandiéndose hacia fuera. Me humedezco los labios y murmuro: 

-Quiero… tu polla en mi boca –joder, pero qué basto soy. –Señor.

-Claro –susurra con voz su voz rasgada y compasiva. –Arrodíllate, Dean.

Suspiro, wow, no me lo puedo creer, lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Obedezco despacio con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo mi respiración. El suelo está frío bajo mis rodillas y subconscientemente agarro la prenda que cubre mis hombros. Espero unos segundos expectante y noto cómo unos dedos me tocan gentilmente la mejilla izquierda.

-Dame tu mano.

La levanto y él la dirige hacia su cadera, noto que se ha alejado porque está a un paso de mí, y también que se ha quitado la ropa interior pero no la camisa abierta.

-Me voy a acercar, ¿está bien?

-Sí, señor.

Siento por mi agarre su movimiento y ahora está a dos palmos de mi cara. Percibo su olor, es intenso, picante y agrio pero no me desagrada. Llevo mi mano de su cadera al centro, toco con los dedos el vello suave y rizado, es agradable. Los muevo un poco más y noto que su erección no es completa, sigo con el índice su longitud hasta llegar a la punta, el músculo da una pequeña sacudida y se levanta un poco más. Me humedezco los labios con la lengua pero me muerdo el inferior, dudando.

-Saca la lengua, Dean –lo hago y me pone una mano suavemente en la nuca. –Lámeme.

Muevo mi cabeza hacia delante y él ni me empuja con esa mano ni la retira, simplemente la deja ahí como sujetando mi esqueleto. Eso me hace sentir respaldado. Sin abrir en ningún momento los ojos, toco con mi lengua la suave piel de esa forma caliente y redondeada, siento el sabor fuerte y el tacto liso, muevo mi lengua hacia arriba y la vuelvo a guardar tras mis labios. Él ha inspirado un poco más fuerte al notarme, eso me pone bastante. Saco la lengua otra vez y doy un lametón más largo, él vuelve a suspirar y el pene se yergue un tramo más. De pronto me envalentono y me pongo a lamerlo de abajo arriba, notando las venas y los pliegues, los cambios en la textura de la piel y el sabor, algunas gotitas cuelgan de la punta y se acentúa el punto picante. Él está respirando por la boca y de vez en cuando suelta algún gemido, el miembro está completamente duro. El olor me envuelve y suspiro, apoyo la cabeza en su bajo vientre y me lo meto en la boca.

-Dean… –gime con un punto de sorpresa, como si no se esperase esta sensibilidad entre sus piernas, como si fuese la primera vez. Como si no lo supiese todo.

Le chupo manteniendo mis párpados bajados, no puedo mirarle, no puedo ver lo que estoy haciendo ni lo cachondo que me estoy poniendo con su erección en la boca.

No puedo ver este ansia creciente que me hace mover el cuello cada vez más rápido, esta urgencia de meterme su pene cada vez más hondo. Me voy abrasando por momentos porque mi boca se va sensibilizando: segundo tras segundo sintiendo más intensamente cómo su dureza fricciona en mi paladar, cómo arrastra por mi lengua, cómo me calma un hambre que ni siquiera es físico. Siento tanto deseo por llenarme que clavo mis dedos en su carne y le aplasto contra mi cara, su tamaño y longitud me colapsan, sólo puedo tomar escasos sorbos de aire en las milésimas de segundo en que se echa hacia atrás. Tengo que mantenerme en el punto exacto para no sentir arcadas, hacer equilibrio para que el placer primario que siento no se convierta en una tortura. Y ese estado límite me hace trascender.

Las fuertes manos se posan en mis sienes y me sujetan la cabeza por primera vez, inmovilizándome. Ahora sí que existo sólo para recibir, me doy cuenta de que soy un ser extremadamente hambriento. Tengo tanta, tanta hambre… Hay tantas carencias en mi interior, tantos agujeros. ¿Por fin vas a llenármelos? Riega el jardín seco que llevo dentro. Haz que florezca con tu orgasmo.

Y entonces llega y tengo que abrir los ojos: sus quejidos expandiéndose hacia el techo, la sacudida de su cadera, el semen cayendo directamente a mi tráquea. Y yo ahogándome porque me sujeta la cabeza y lo único que hace es empujar hacia dentro sin dejar ni un hueco para que me entre el aire. Clavo mis uñas en sus nalgas pero no le aparto, me estalla el corazón porque me falta el aire pero no le aparto, siento sus espasmos taponando completamente mi garganta pero me quedo clavado en el sitio porque yo también he empezado a correrme, algo en mi interior ha estallado al unísono y todo mi cuerpo está explotando en placer. Como si el orgasmo replicara por todos lados y su energía volcánica golpeara todos mis nervios desde las puntas de mis pies hasta mi cabeza.

Mis dedos se relajan porque me mareo, mis rodillas dejan de sostenerme porque empiezo a perder la consciencia y comienzo a caer hacia un lado a pesar de su agarre en mi cabeza, él sale de mi garganta y me sujeta rápidamente por los hombros, pero mi cuerpo está totalmente relajado y la inercia de mi peso hace que termine tirado en el suelo, con sus manos bajo mi nuca salvándome de un coscorrón y él inclinado sobre mí.

-¡Dean, Dean! –me da golpecitos en la mejilla.

Tengo la boca abierta y mi pecho sube y baja a toda velocidad para recuperar el oxígeno que me estaba faltando, estoy flotando en una nube de angustia y placer en igual medida, suspendido en algún lugar del universo totalmente expandido, entrelazado con la negrura estelar. Ahora mismo no existe nada más que mis sensaciones y la que me provocaba ansiedad comienza a descender. Soy completamente feliz porque soy el dueño y señor de todo lo que existe, no hay diferenciación entre lo externo y yo, porque no hay nada aparte de mí. Yo soy este lugar, soy el vacío que lo contiene todo. Me siento totalmente colmado.

-Dean… –pero hay esta voz rasgada, eso sí que no forma parte de mis dominios.

Y comienzo a sentir mi peso, tengo un cuerpo que está sometido a la gravedad. Tiene una forma y ocupa un volumen, el aire le rodea y el suelo está debajo. Y hay también una presión en mi mejilla que no pertenece a mi cuerpo, debe de ser la mano de alguien. “Dean”, vuelvo a escuchar. Vaya, debe de ser mi nombre y debo de tener algo que hacer. Abro los ojos y enfocan, percibo los ojos de Cass muy cerca de mí. Por un milisegundo, dentro de ellos veo el universo en el que yo estaba, mis átomos son las estrellas y son indivisibles del tiempo y el espacio. Pero parpadeo y la realidad empuja toda mi experiencia al borde de la muerte.

-Cass –susurro.

Él se enjuga el sudor de la frente:

-Lo siento, no sabía… No esperaba que fuera tan intenso, lo siento. Dejé de pensar.

Aún estoy atontado pero sonrío lánguidamente, complacido como nunca en millones de años:

-Ha sido increíble… No me importaría morir así.

Aún noto oleadas de energía recorriendo mis músculos, como si chispitas placenteras estallaran rítmicamente. Me siento y Cass se queda a mi lado agarrándose las rodillas, tiene el pelo tremendamente revuelto y la piel húmeda, los ojos y las mejillas más vivos que nunca. Es increíblemente seductor y una de las cosas más fascinantes que he visto en mi vida. Hay como un halo invisible rodeándolo, como una luz expansiva que mis ojos no pueden ver pero que percibo claramente que está ahí.

-Estás brillando –susurra él mirándome tímidamente, esbozando una sonrisa tenue.

Me miro las manos y noto que también desprendo esa luminosidad transparente.

-¿Es tu Gracia? –pregunto bajito para no espantar a la luz.

Él asiente, yo me llevo una mano a la garganta. Vaya, me acabo de tragar parte de la Gracia de un ángel. Qué puto morbo y qué místico al mismo tiempo.

-No me voy a hacer inmortal, ¿verdad? –ironizo alzando una ceja.

-Me temo que no, sólo dura unos momentos o unas horas, no lo sé. Es la primera vez que hago esto.

Miro uno de los cazos que se cayeron antes al suelo y ordeno “muévete”, pero no pasa nada. Pues vaya, no he adquirido poderes ni aunque sea por cinco minutos.

-Es algo más hondo, Dean –contesta él sonriendo y menando la cabeza. –Estamos hablando de almas.

Le miro a los ojos, me sonrojo. Sí, lo sé.

Es el “lazo profundo”.


End file.
